A Night to Remember
by HartesContent
Summary: A throw back to Elvis and Georgie's dating days. The moment there was no turning back. They were hopelessly in love with each other. Tony Grounds owns these characters. I am just borrowing them to live and thrive in my universe of "Elvis and Georgie Forever"
1. Chapter 1

**I felt moved to write a little light-hearted fic before I get to travelling whilst Elvis and the boys are strategizing in the war room.**

 **A throw back to Elvis and Georgie's dating days - a particularly special night neither will ever forget...**

 **Hope you enjoy...let me know what ya think...Xx**

 **A Night to Remember**

As she looked up and gazed into those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes her heart stuttered. They had a lovely dinner together, he was the ever the gentleman, and they laughed and cuddled the whole way back to his flat.

Georgie knew then that she was in trouble. That _"never go out with a soldier"_ spiel went straight out the window. This man did things to her like no man ever has, _or ever will_ – she was certain of that. He was handsome and beguiling, sensuous and exotic. She was stunned when she realized how many times their bodies came together tonight and so help her – she wanted more.

He was smiling down at her now and could her heart possibly melt any further? He was stroking the hair away from her face and his voice sounded like expensive velvet. "I love ya Georgie," he said simply. The sincerity in those four simple words was almost her undoing. This maverick SAS commander was true to his word: _"I think I've fallen in love on this tour."_ No. It was not _"think."_ He had truly fallen in love and Georgie could see it in those eyes. He was gorgeous and obviously women fell at his feet. Was he this so damn good at seduction? Yeah, he was, but Georgie knew deep down in her heart and soul this man was in love with her.

He looked down at her, seemingly amused. _"What was he seeing in her face?"_ Georgie did not respond to his declaration of love. Meanwhile he was intently watching her, his eyebrows lifting and eliciting a questioning and encouraging expression on his face as if non-verbally trying to get her to respond. Georgie smiled at him. He only smiled broader and escalated his expression. "I'm thinkin about it," was her coy response.

He remained cool. "Is there anything _else_ I can do to speed up the process?" he said grinning at her and then leaning down as if to kiss her. Georgie leaned up to encourage his kiss, and then he moved his head towards her neck. _"You cheeky bastard,"_ she thought. As his lips brushed against the curve between her neck and shoulder she purred, "You could serve me breakfast in bed." Suddenly he stopped doing what he was doing and slowly, ever so slowly pulled back from her. "As ya wish. Ya will get your 'eart's desire…"

Elvis moved away from her and she instantly missed the warmth of his body and heady scent. He stood before her momentarily watching her watching him. His eyes were twinkling and his mouth was tugging at the corners. They were as stark as newborns and never felt more comfortable in each other's presence. His dark hair was in his eyes and he left it there. He looked young and carefree. Georgie marveled at the contrasts that were Elvis Harte.

He found her absolutely beautiful. He was the luckiest man alive he was certain of it. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. That funny feeling that felt like butterflies and his heart felt like a hot coal in his chest. He was so in love with this woman.

"So what does Georgie Lane like for breakfast?" he finally said, breaking their romantic musings. She was taken off guard. Oh yes, she was, he took her at her word that she wanted breakfast from him. Georgie slowly sat up and inched herself towards him. "You. Just you." She whispered, reaching for him and when he enveloped her in his arms, she said, "I love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2 Head Over Heels in Love

**Chapter 2**

 **Head Over Heels in Love**

Elvis and Georgie walked side by side, hand in hand through the park across from his flat. He had made her a phenomenal omelet for breakfast and did indeed serve her in bed. She was _so tickled_. She was _so in love_ with him, her first _true love_. She squeezed his hand as they walked and he looked down at her, lifting their clasped hands and kissed hers. They gazed at each other for a moment, and then Elvis dipped his head down so they could enjoy a kiss. A short, intimate kiss.

Georgie felt a flash of heat rush through her. This was madness! She wanted more! This man intoxicated her! Elvis felt like molten lava. He was a passionate man who excelled in control, but this woman caused him to lose all control. He felt like an erupting volcano of emotions! And he did not care!

He kissed her again and backed her towards a park bench, then turned and sat down pulling Georgie onto his lap. They giggled like two playmates and kissed again as passersby noticed the young couple and smiled. The two were oblivious to the outside world. Their relationship was moving along quickly. It was passionate – like their desire for one another.

Elvis had never professed his love to anyone before and Georgie likewise had never been in love before. It was as if their stars aligned and they finally found one another. Elvis knew he could never live without her now. Georgie felt the same way although she did not express herself as freely as Elvis did. They had a few days of leave from their service and hoped it would never end.

"Any thoughts for this evenin then?" Elvis asked. "Other than the _obvious_!" He added grinning. If he looked as giddy as he felt right about now, he would punch himself. Georgie's smile blossomed into a grin. Just the thought of another night with Elvis like last night turned her thought processes to jam. While she was desperately trying to recover, Elvis said, "I'd like ya to meet my mates." He watched her reaction. There was a flash of disappointment on her face but then she realized there was something behind his plan. "Here in London?" she asked losing herself in those eyes. "Yes," he answered simply. "I'd like ya to meet my lads. My team." "You're Special Forces lads?" Georgie asked surprised. "Yeah. I want them to meet ya," Yes, he was definitely on the verge of punching himself now.

This was huge. Georgie knew it. These men were like rock. For Elvis to want to share his love interest with them was huge. But she was so much more than a romantic interest. Elvis told her that he loved her and there was no reason, ever, for her to dispute that. These men were like family to Elvis. They trusted each other with their lives. Was he welcoming her into this family?

Georgie placed her hands on his shoulders, and then tickled his neck with her fingertips, "I'd love to meet them," she said. "Good," Elvis said smiling. "Really good." And he kissed her as if she was the most precious person on earth.

 **...OK...I am going incommunicado now - will be back in a few...Be happy, stay well. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3 That Special Chemistry

**Hi everyone! Back with further romance and adventures for Elvis and Georgie!**

 **Hope you enjoy X**

 **Chapter 3**

 **That Special Chemistry**

They met up at the lad's favorite pub. It was pretty much within walking distance for all involved or a short cab ride at the most. Spanner, Spunky and Jackson were already there and starting on their first round. The team had been together for well over a month, Elvis being the sole survivor of his previous unit along with Georgie on that harrowing mission in Afghanistan.

He felt really good about these men. Elvis knew them before the four became a single unit. He and Spanner had gone through SF Selection together and Spunky and Jackson participated in continuation trainings with them. They were skilled and dedicated and the four got on like a house on fire. These people were a second family to Elvis and he so wanted Georgie to be a part of that.

The couple's steps were light as they neared their destination, hand in hand and smiling like sunshine. Elvis went on about the folks Georgie would be meeting tonight and she was both excited and nervous. "E're we are," Elvis said squeezing Georgie's hand. The two lovers stopped momentarily outside the wooden door. Elvis pulled her close to him, "They're gonna love ya," he said kissing her temple. Then he moved his face towards her ear and whispered, " _But_ _I love ya more_." Georgie looked up at him, eyes twinkling, " _I love you too_." Elvis bore an expression of satisfaction and his face broke into a beaming smile as he placed his hand at the small of her back. "Tina will be 'ere so you won't be completely outnumbered," He grinned, and pulled the door open, gently nudging Georgie in front of him.

As they entered Georgie scanned the inhabitants of the place anxiously wondering what lay in store for her. Elvis kept nudging her along and then she saw three men stand up, generously eyeing her. A woman with auburn hair was sat at the table. She eyed Georgie as well but was smiling brightly. Georgie returned the smile and glanced at the three faces staring at her. "What took ya so long?" the tall bearded one said good naturedly, winking at Elvis. "Piss off," Elvis said with a grin and put his arm around Georgie's waist. "Lady and gents, I'd like ya to meet someone very special to me, Georgie Lane." He went on to gesture towards each of them for Georgie's benefit, "Tina, Spanner, Spunky, and Jackson." "Pleased to meet you Georgie!" the four responded in kind. "Likewise, Yeah!" Georgie said smiling broadly as she tilted her head to look up at Elvis. She could not help noticing that he was absolutely beaming. His hand never left her waist and he gave her side a little squeeze. "What are ya drinking Georgie Lane?" Jackson inquired staring at her. "Uh, gin and tonic please," she replied warming to the instant revelry of the group. "G & T it is then," and Jackson motioned for the server. Georgie noticed that whilst Jackson was friendly enough, he appeared rather serious compared to the others and laid back. Spunky was a talker and she could see how he acquired his nick name. Spanner was very friendly with a welcoming smile and Georgie could instantly see that he and Elvis were mates. Her love had informed her on their walk that Spanner was his second in command, Spunky and Tina had been married eight months back and Jackson was unfortunately in the midst of a troubled divorce.

Spanner was looking at her intently and Georgie studied him as he moved closer to Elvis and said something that was clearly meant to be private. Elvis looked at Georgie and smiled. Spanner then moved on and Georgie scowled, "What's goin on?" she hissed at Elvis. "Nothin. Stop worryin." He said wrapping both of his hands around her waist. He was looking at her with those damn chocolate eyes but so help her she was not about to accept the position of "trophy."

"I'm not worryin! They're lookin at me like I'm a piece of _red meat_!" Elvis laughed and kissed her forehead. "They're lookin at ya because you're beautiful!" "And you're showin me off as your prize, yeah?" Elvis knew his Georgie was not most women. She was strong and that was one of the features he really loved about her. She could match his passion. "Nah," he said, completely enfolding her in his arms. "They're not used to meetin the women I go out with." His eye contact was direct and sincere. Georgie gazed at him then, mesmerized by his handsome face. She leaned up to kiss him and he eagerly responded. "G & T for Private Lane." Came a familiar voice to silence any further anxieties from Georgie and put a brief hold on their intimacy. Elvis released her as she turned to accept the drink. Jackson handed her the glass and smiled briefly but continued to stand there _looking_ at her. Spunky brought Elvis a pint and Spanner returned with one of his own in tow. As they came together Spanner announced "To Georgie Lane!" "Georgie Lane!" the chorus rang out and each took a hearty sip of their preferred libation. Even Tina was standing at this point and everyone sported a genuine smile. None brighter than Elvis.

Tina reached a hand out towards Georgie, "Come 'ere you!" she called out. Georgie took a sip and wiped her mouth quickly as she headed around the table to sit down next to Tina. "So glad to meet ya Georgie! The testosterone can be a bit much at times!" Tina said laughing. "It can be. Yeah!" Georgie returned laughing as well. "So you're a medic?" "Yeah. And you?" Georgie asked, watching Tina closely. She appeared to be a very gentle, feminine woman and Georgie wondered how she tolerated these alpha males. Their language alone could curd cream.

"Horticulturalist," Tina answered then swallowed down a generous portion of ale. "Nice. You get to work with beautiful things and nature." "Yes. It's quite relaxing and I teach a class on the side." Georgie lifted her G & T and took a thoughtful sip, further studying Tina from atop the rim. How different their worlds were. For as genteel as Tina appeared Georgie could sense that beneath that soft exterior was a woman who could indeed handle herself. "So ya snared quite the catch!" Tina said excitedly. "You reckon?" Georgie said not certain where this was heading. "Absolutely! Come on! Elvis is bloody gorgeous!" Georgie's eyes darted towards Tina. "Oh, it's nothin. I'm mad about Spunks. It's just that Elvis is somethin else!" she said. "Yeah. He's somethin else alright," Georgie half said to herself jokingly. Tina looked at her intently and said, "He's in love you."

Georgie blushed then and could not hold back the way her face lit up hearing another person affirm Elvis' love for her. She chewed her lower lip and could not stop the smile that began to roll across her face. "He's a good bloke Georgie. He'll take good care of ya." Georgie's eyes tracked the room until they rested on Elvis. He looked happy and relaxed, enjoying the company of his mates. Every so often he glanced her way making eye contact and drawing her into his gaze. Georgie felt her blush deepen and it wasn't from the G & T. She realized she was under these people's scrutiny. "He's never brought a date to our gatherings. Not that he hasn't had his share of woman for certain." Tina said taking another hefty swallow. "Oi! Sorry. Ya know what I mean…" she added pulling a regretful face. "Yeah. Well. You've been around him much?" Georgie asked taking a sip. "Yeah. When the lads get together. He's been to our place for dinner and well, let's face it, those boys get called out quite a bit so I prefer spending time with my husband. All I'm saying Georgie is that you're special to him."

Georgie became thoughtful then. Elvis was making a statement here tonight and was using very few words. He was _something else_ and Georgie wanted _everything he was_. She looked at Elvis again and her heart lurched. She turned to notice Tina grinning at her and saying. "You love him." "I do. Yeah," Georgie replied as Tina gripped her shoulder with a strength she had not quite expected. "I Know!" Tina said. "That obvious?" Georgie asked trying to take a sip despite Tina jostling her shoulder again. "Like a beacon!"


	4. Chapter 4 Captains and Medics

**Thank you readers and kind souls who leave comments.**

 **They are an inspiration**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Captains and Medics"**

Georgie felt a warm hand touching her upper back that slid beneath her hair and made sensual contact with the nape of her neck. It instantly charged her and she leaned back towards the source. " 'Avin fun?" Elvis asked leaning down so she could hear him above the din of multiple conversations. She had been observing a lively exchange between Tina and Spunky. Georgie liked Tina. That "dainty" woman had gumption. "We can get goin on somethin to eat once another couple turns up," Elvis said now pulling out a chair and plopping down beside her. "Who else is comin?" Georgie asked touching his arm, wanting to maintain their physical contact. "Charlie James. Captain James actually. My best mate. And his wife Molly. Ya two should get on nicely," he said while his eyes travelled all over Georgie and he had a searing impulse to kiss her. She wanted to sit on his lap but settled for stroking his arm instead. His sleeves were rolled up exposing his forearms and she danced her fingertips over the dusky hairs. Elvis shot her a look and they both broke out into a heady grin.

"Why's that?" Georgie asked still grinning at him. "Why wha?" Elvis said trying to concentrate now. "Why would I get on with this Molly?" "She's a medic." He said simply. Georgie laughed, "Another medic and a captain?" Elvis laughed as well. "Yeah. It is a bit funny innit?" And he leaned in to kiss her now and she wondered what had taken him so long.

They were just about to further enjoy the taste of each other when their sparks were dashed by a very loud clearing of someone's throat. It had the distinct quality of a female. " _Fuck sake_ ," Elvis muttered under his breath and took a moment to collect himself before turning and looking up into the face of Molly James. "Oi! They rent rooms for that sort of thing mate!" she chirped mockingly. "Got my own rooms Molls. _Thank you_!" Elvis said. "Well 'ere ya go then!" Molly shot back. Charlie was standing there with his hand on his wife's shoulder grinning from ear to ear. "How's it goin mate?" he said. "Well, it was goin pretty well up until a couple a seconds ago!" Elvis deadpanned and then stood up, bursting into a smile. He hugged Molly and kissed her cheek as he reached a hand to Charlie and gave a hardy shake. "Good to see ya mate and the "little interruption as well." Molly gave him a cheeky grin in return. Elvis then abruptly turned and reached a hand to Georgie as she stood up smiling at the two new comers. Elvis placed his arm around her and said, "Georgie Lane, I'd love for you to meet my best mate Charlie James and his wife Molly."

Charlie and Molly both glanced at each other surprised at Elvis' display of decorum and obvious intimacy between the two. Georgie and Molly made immediate eye contact and smiled. "Pleased to meet you both," Georgie said reaching out a hand. "Yes. Indeed we have looking forward to meeting you Georgie. Elvis has told us quite a bit about you." Charlie said. The three exchanged handshakes then found themselves jockeying their position around the table.

"Ya look a bit familiar to me," Molly said to Georgie looking her over. "Yeah. I was thinkin the same. Pirbright perhaps?" Georgie said fiddling with her glass. "Probably trainin or something. I 'ere you're a medic too," Molly said adjusting herself comfortably in her seat. After she settled in she really began to give Georgie the once over. "What unit are ya with?" Molly asked.

"Right now I've been trainin. There's a section getting ready to deploy to the Ukraine for a bit. Not certain where after that." Georgie said stirring the ice in her glass. "Do you live in London?" She went on to ask. She watched as Elvis and Charles headed towards the bar.

"Nah. We live in Bath but Charles is expected to check in with MOD periodically and as luck would 'ave it, we're here while you're 'ere. So we're really glad we could meet ya!" Georgie felt comfortable with Molly. She had an edge to her but Georgie could tell she had a big heart.

"We're headin out tomorrow, I'll be goin back to Afghanistan for a tour so I'm 'avin a hell of a good time tonight!" Georgie smiled and took a sip of her G & T becoming thoughtful in her own musings about Afghanistan. "That's where you and Elvis met innit?" Molly asked as she leaned forwards to shell peanuts from a bowl on the table and pop one by one into her mouth. "That's right. Yeah." Georgie said. "I was sent on a mission with Elvis' SF unit." Molly was nodding her head up and down swiftly. "'E got ya out of 'ere didn't he?" "He did. Yeah." Georgie said nodding in return. "Well! Charles said Elvis told 'im he was excited about us meetin ya tonight!" Molly said shelling more peanuts and tilting the bowl toward Georgie. "That so?" Georgie said now wishing her glass was full again. "Elvis said he and Charlie are best mates."

"That's right! _Charles_ and Elvis went to Sandhurst together and toured together. They're like brothers really." "They seem to genuinely enjoy each other's company," Georgie observed rubbing her hands on her thighs.

"Where the hell is my drink?" Molly said almost to herself and lifted herself up looking for Charlie. She plopped back down and looked hard at Georgie again. "Well. Elvis is certainly smitten with ya!" she blurted out. "Fuck. He's never made a point of introducing anyone to us before!" Georgie smiled and tried to cover her blush. That's the second time she heard this tonight. She was impressed and anxious that Elvis was involving his close friends in their relationship. She looked for Elvis. This time she saw him approaching with Charlie. He had a pint in one hand and a G & T in the other. Molly observed her behavior. The way her eyes lit up when they made contact with Elvis and in turn, upon further observation, the way Elvis' face lit up when he saw Georgie. Yes! Elvis Harte was in love. He had it bad. Molly had to give Georgie credit. She had the power to break the bronco. Molly smirked to herself, _"Elvis me_ _mate, yer wild days are over!"_ She just hoped Georgie was good enough for him because for all the bluster that was Elvis, she knew he was simply a lovable rogue who happened to be an exceptional soldier. Molly rather enjoyed Elvis' cockiness. It was fun to verbally spar with him. Molly knew without a doubt that at any time, or in any situation, Elvis would always have her Charles' back. That alone would always keep Elvis in a special place in her heart.

"Who's thirsty?" Charlie said as the two mates neared the table. "I for one am dry as bone!" Molly chirped and reached for her glass of wine. Tina was returning to the table after a trip to the loo and spied Molly. "Heyyyy!" she gushed and both women threw themselves into a sound embrace. "So good to see ya Molls!" Tina said. "Yeah! How ya been?" Molly said with delight. "Good. Good. Can't complain. My other half is still comin home to me!" "Shut your gob!"Molly chortled and the two laughed and sat down next to Georgie. Elvis handed Georgie her glass and leaned down to kiss her. Molly looked at Charlie and they both smiled "Cheers," Charlie said tilting his glass towards Molly and nodding his head towards Elvis and Georgie.

Georgie felt a bit awkward at first but this tight-knit group was most welcoming to her. "So you've met Georgie," Tina said placing her arm around Georgie. "Have!" Molly affirmed taking a sip. "It's fab that you're both medics!" Tina said. Georgie and Molly exchanged glances, "With captains!" Georgie said and the three broke into laughter.

Across the room Elvis and Charlie were having a good laugh themselves. Charlie was updating Elvis on his new recruits and of course Elvis was pretty much closed mouth about his doings. Elvis had been bent over laughing and as he began to return upright his eyes caught sight of Georgie. She appeared to be enjoying herself. Molly was acting out some mad scenario and the three were just about in stitches. As Georgie looked up she saw Elvis gazing at her. Their eyes locked and it felt as though time stood still as the two lovers yearned for each other. Charlie noticed his mate's disconnect. He was stunned. Elvis was completely enchanted by this woman.


	5. Chapter 5 Romancing the Medic

**Thank you one and all - readers and reviewers!**

 **I do not have access to the new season and frankly I am glad.**

 **Their "television story" ended when Georgie lifted her hand up with the engagement ring...**

 **It will always and forever be for me: Elvis and Georgie!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Romancing the Medic**

As Georgie and Elvis walked away from the Pub, as did their companions, each in their own directions, he placed his arm around her shoulders and she in turn slid her arm around his waist. They leaned into each other and shared a sweet kiss. "Did ya 'ave a good time tonight?"  
Elvis asked, squeezing her shoulder. Georgie tilted her head up to him and snuggled closer. "I did. Yeah. You're mates are lovely." " 'Ard to believe, aint' it?" Elvis said cheekily, pulling her even closer to him. Georgie laughed, "They think the world of ya Elvis," she said. "Yeah. Well. Now they think the world of ya as well," he whispered into her hair. His voice, and the way he said those words sent a warm flash through her veins.

Everything about him ignited her senses. Despite the flush of heat she shuddered and Elvis thought she was chilled by the night air. "Are ya cold babe?" "No. Not really. Well, maybe just a bit." Elvis looked at her lovingly and proceeded to pull off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I can warm ya better at home, but for now….." He held her in his arms and kissed her once…..twice…..then deeply. No. She most definitely was not cold, chilly, or anything else, but on fire for him.

Georgie's legs felt weak and Elvis adjusted their stance so as to steady her. He smiled as her small hands clung to him. He brushed the hair back from her face and said huskily, "Let's get ya 'ome." Georgie looked up at him, feeling so content and murmured, "Mmmm. Yeah. Let's do that. I couldn't agree more," and inched up on her toes to kiss him….once…..twice…then….

" _George_. We need to move," Elvis said with mirth in his voice but kissing her in return. "In a _hurry_ then?" She asked playfully. Elvis smiled against her lips and held her closer. "Nah. But _you_ are." Georgie smiled against his lips, " _You_ reckon." Elvis kissed her, then said, "I observed ya lookin at me tonight private," and kissed her again.

Georgie grinned against his lips and said, "Captain. I can assure ya, with complete medical certainty, that ya need to get me home whilst ya can still walk." Elvis burst into laughter and pulled back. He could not suppress his unbridled delight in Georgie's observation. "I would 'ave to fall in love with a medic!" He said completely enjoying their exchange. "That's _your_ problem… _sir_." Georgie responded as her grin became huge. She tapped him on the chest, spun on her heels and proceeded to walk away, arms swinging playfully.

"Oi!" Elvis called out to her. "We could take a cab!" …. _"Babe?"_


	6. Chapter 6 Her Soldier

**Sincerely - thank you to everyone who has been reading along and to**

 **those who leave such lovely comments. x**

 ** ** **Chapter 6******

 ** ** ** **Her Soldier********

Georgie heard Elvis calling out to her. She turned around once to see him standing there looking at her with an incredulous expression on his face, but he was smiling. She kept walking and giggled to herself, _"That took some wind out of his sails."_ She gleefully grinned and turned around again…...He was gone.

Her eyes widened and darted about. The grin faded. She knew she had kept a straight path so where the hell was he? She stopped and turned completely around in a circle..…. No Elvis.

" _Shit!"_ She thought. _"I don't have a key to the flat!"_ It was late. The street was quiet except for an occasional car passing by. Georgie decided to keep heading towards the flat. _"I'm gonna kick his arse!"_ she thought. As she was about to reach the park across from the flat she paused to turn around yet again. She tried to look at her watch and was just about to pull out her phone when suddenly, _she was grabbed from behind!_

The attacker pinned her arms against her sides. "Come 'ere bitch!" A nasty sounding voice hissed into her ear and the fetid breath almost made her gag. Georgie instantly tried to break the hold but he switched positions and grabbed her hair close to the scalp with one hand. "Fuck you!" Georgie spat. The attacker mocked her. Then, the sickening laughter morphed into a frightening twist of strangled breath. "Let 'er go," came the cold, calm, deadly voice.

It was not even one second and Georgie was released. She spun around and saw Elvis subduing the bastard with a trachea hold from behind. The man was terrified. Even in the dim light Georgie could see the whites of his eyes. She watched as Elvis moved in even closer and said menacingly, "Give me one fuckin good reason why I shouldn't end ya right now!" The bastard was wild-eyed staring at Georgie. She stood defiantly in front of him returning the stare. "You'll get no help from me," she said with absent emotion.

Elvis swiftly thrust his arm under the unfortunate fool's arm pit and spun him around, pushing him forward and shoving him away. "Get the fuck out of 'ere! If I see yer shit face again I will put you down!" The man stumbled once…twice, trying desperately to get away. It took less than fifteen seconds and he disappeared. Elvis watched after him intently. Georgie could feel the combat energy emanating from Elvis. He was deadly. There was no question he was good at what he did. _"Fuck!"_ Georgie thought _. "He was with me all along. He had eyes on me the entire time!"_

After he was satisfied the tosser was gone, Elvis turned towards Georgie, extending a hand to her. "You alright?" he asked tightly but his voice was soft. She nodded her head, "Yeah. Thank you." "Let's move," Elvis said taking her hand and they walked through the park, across the street, and straight to the door of Elvis' flat.

As he dug into his trousers for the key he looked at Georgie. His expression was serious. She looked up at him and suddenly felt a little embarrassed. "Ya sure yer OK?" he asked. She sighed, feeling a bit deflated. "I'm O.K. Yeah. I was gonna kick your arse because you took off and you end up kickin someone else's arse for me." Elvis unlocked the door but before he opened it he took a hand and gently touched the side of Georgie's face. "I'll always be there for ya Georgie. No matter what the circumstance. Just stay alive and I will find ya." With that said he stood back and she entered the flat. She was stunned. That was the most incredible thing anyone had ever said to her.


	7. Chapter 7 Soulmates

**Thank you all for reading along. Hope you are enjoying :)**

 **Thank you kind reviewers for your wonderful comments and inspiration x**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Soulmates**

Elvis tossed his keys onto the table and checked his phone, at the same time he watched Georgie. He was concerned about her. That bastard had overpowered her. If Elvis had not been there to stop the inevitable, well, to say that sorry piece of shit would have been neutralized was putting it mildly. Georgie seemed to be in deep thought and smoothed her hair back as she sat down on the sofa. She briefly glimpsed at Elvis as he was finishing his phone check. She knew he had to check in regularly. Even though he was on "leave"- as a captain of his elite team he could be summoned one way or another, even if it was just to the MOD.

She thought about that for a moment. Elvis could be sent on a mission that could quite possibly end their bliss together. Before their assignment in Afghanistan he had been undercover along the Syrian border. That was all she knew. A part of his life would be a constant mystery to her.

He loved his work as much as she loved hers and he was good at it. Georgie hoped to learn as much as she could from him. How he signaled the drone while they were holed up in that cave always impressed her. He was so calm. She was scared shitless. No question about that. The chances of them surviving were incredibly bad. Even thinking about it now made her shudder.

… _.She could hear the Taliban running past them outside. The white of their garments visible and their voices chattering. She did not understand everything they were saying, but her officer commanding certainly did. He was listening intently and then smirked. He peered out the small openings between the rocks and then looked at his watch. He glanced at Georgie and she startled briefly, and then returned her attention to her patient. The poor lad. He sustained multiple injuries due to the blast and crash of their vehicle. She and Elvis were just about able to extract him from the debris and Elvis carried him until they were able to find shelter in the cave._

 _He was severely injured and in intense pain. She did everything she could for him but feared without advanced medical care he would not survive. Georgie made him as comfortable as possible. That was really all she could do. She loved the army, but she was a healer, not a warrior. She never really fired her weapon system except at the army firing range. How she was sent on a mission with Special Forces baffled her. She had never been deployed this deep behind enemy lines. She was sent in with four men. The captain seemed to be mad because now he was whistling and fiddling with something and heading towards her. "How's he doin?" Elvis asked sincerely. Georgie looked up at him and silently shook her head. Elvis was tough, cheeky and a bit arrogant but she could see that he truly felt something for this young soldier. She could see it in his eyes. Elvis crouched down and said to her, "I'm getting ya out of here Georgie. I'm getting ya out." She became lost in those brown eyes of his. It was like looking into a sea of peace when all around them was chaos. He stood up and moved away and went to higher ground in the cave. She gave her charge another dose of morphine and watched as Elvis began to swing his infrared device in circles sending a signal through the openings in the rocks. She admired his composure in such a devastating situation and maybe something even more….._

Elvis was relieved he had no messages from HQ. He looked at Georgie. She was staring at nothing, seemingly reliving something. Her memories were broken up when she heard, "You're sure you're alright?" Georgie blinked several times and looked up at Elvis, half shrugging, "Yeah." "Did he 'urt ya?" "No. I feel a bit roughed up, but nothing I can't handle," she said looking away from him. Elvis frowned and sat down next to her. He was not used to handling emotional situations. He knew Georgie was tough, but he also sensed she needed something. He moved closer and placed his hand on her thigh. She looked at him and sported a half smile in return. "Wha?" he asked, tilting his head and feeling inadequate as to what to offer her. He was used to staying focused, goal driven and accomplishing missions. Falling in love with Georgie presented a completely different challenge for him. It was not that Elvis was devoid of emotions. He was actually quite passionate, but he had schooled such demonstrations behind a hard shell exterior. He was military to the core and his SAS training honed his mental resolve into steel.

This talent was beyond priceless in the field. But it did adversely affect his relationships. Women did not want to hear he would not be available to them all of the time. He could be pulled away for months at a time and make _no contact whatsoever._ He was handsome and a captain and oftentimes that was all they saw. They did not know what this man was truly about.

Elvis was cognizant of this and in so many ways it was easier for him to remain detached and build conquests. Hell, you were better off single and carefree in his line of work and he loved his work. But now, this woman started him to thinking differently. Actually, she got him feeling differently. Since the first time he saw her when she arrived for the briefing prior to their deployment to Afghanistan. He knew then that his life would never be the same.

… _.Elvis was aware that a young medic had been assigned to the mission and he was not pleased with that order at all. What were his superiors thinking sending a regular army medic out with Special Forces? A private no less! To add to his concern, he almost shit when he opened the brief and discovered the medic was a female._

 _When Elvis saw her walk into the briefing room he was just about to question her when he acutely noticed her medical badge. He felt a rush of adrenaline and something else. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was a natural beauty and carried herself with an air of confidence. He could tell she was a bit unnerved, but that was alright. She just entered unchartered territory. Elvis stared at her as she quickly scanned the room and then proceeded to make her way towards him. Although SF did not advertise rank on their uniforms, it was obvious that Elvis was in command. He was stood at the front of the room with folder in hand. Georgie almost thought her legs would not move once she captured the sight of him. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. He appeared hard and impassive to her but to Elvis, his pulse was escalating the closer she got to him. Suddenly the beautiful medic was saluting him. He looked down at her with his eyes blinking and returned the salute. "Relax" he said and wondered if his voice did indeed crack?_

" _Private Georgie Lane, sir." "Affirmative Lane. Welcome aboard. This yer first time out?" Elvis asked eyeing her intently. He needed to feel confident she could handle this mission and on the other hand, he never wanted to take his eyes from her. "First time with Special Forces sir. Yes sir." "Right," Elvis said and motioned for her to take a seat with the other unit members. "Guys. Private Georgie Lane. Our medic for this go round." The three men nodded at her in acknowledgement then eyed their commander. Elvis looked straight ahead, but his eyes flickered back to Georgie and when their gazes met, there was a spark that they both felt._

Elvis could feel Georgie's hand as it glided up his forearm bringing him back to reality. She looked at him sideways and smiled. "Seems we both travelled somewhere for a bit." He stared at her as a slow smile emerged and he lifted her hand to kiss it. Georgie watched his every move with almost childlike wonder. The electricity between them could light up a city block.

"Do ya think ya could show me that trachea hold move?" She suddenly asked. Elvis' brows shot up and he laughed. "Definitely!" His mouth was tugging with mirth, "What would ya 'ave done next if I hadn't turned up?" He was tickled his army girl was interested in learning from the experience. "Head butt," she said. "Good." "Then break out of the hold." "Really good." He said nodding. "Finish him off with a crack to the bollocks!" she said thrusting her fist and knee upwards. "I'm glad we're mates!" Elvis joked, grabbing her and tossing them both onto the sofa. He was gently holding her wrists above her head and completely on top of her.

"Now what?" he asked with a deep voice, rotating the pads of his thumbs on her wrists.

"I think…..in this particular instance….." Both of their hearts were pounding and breaths ragged. "Yes?" "I would…..switch to a ….." Elvis moistened his lips with his tongue and she watched him. "Go on…." He said so deeply it was almost a whisper. "Different tactic," she finally said. "Would it be this?" he husked and lowered his mouth to hers and as the kiss built he let go of her wrists. She encircled her hands around his head and neck, pulling him even closer.


	8. Chapter 8 Camden Market

**A bit of fun for the weekend!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"Camden Market"**

Georgie was awakening. She was lying on her front and could feel Elvis' warm arm draped across her lower back. She opened her eyes lazily enjoying the closeness they were sharing and found herself looking into the eyes of her lover. Elvis was already awake and peering at her from beneath his fringe of dark hair. She loved that, his hair in his eyes. That Elvis grin that always appeared when he was not afraid to let his real emotions show. Reveling how much in love with her he was. When they were together like this, Georgie could only describe it as _bliss._

Most assuredly she would _never_ love another man as she loved Elvis.

"Good mornin beautiful," He said to her. His voice deep and sleepy in the morning. He began to rub his hand up her back and caress the nape of her neck. "Good morning handsome," she purred in response. Elvis smiled and propped himself against the headboard, pulling Georgie with him. He kissed her saying, "Did ya sleep well?" "Mmmm," She responded, running her fingers over his chest. "'Ave ya ever been to Camden Market?" He asked. " _No_ ," Georgie cooed, touching his face gently and kissing his chest, looking at him with those brown eyes full of mischief he loved so much. "Well then. Today is your lucky day," He said playfully. " _Ohhh_ ," She sighed. "I'm certainly pleased I booked my holiday with you. All of this _personal_ attention!" Elvis laughed. " _Personal_ attention," He said and laughed again. "Yeah. _Day or night_ Ms. Lane, I most _assuredly_ will please ya!" Georgie's face crinkled with delight as she giggled. He was right. He pleased her in every way possible, day and night.

"No problems then after that tosser touched ya last night?" Elvis asked as they finished a quick breakfast. "Well, obviously not Elvis. Did I seem to have a problem last night?" He grinned at her, that beautiful smile that could light up a room. "Well, not that I noticed. But just checkin." "I feel so much better that I had SF trainin last night," she quipped, looking at him from over the top of her mug, and her eyes throwing more mischief at him. Elvis was thoroughly amused and loving every single minute of their banter. He loved her to the moon and back.

They walked hand in hand. Georgie was thrilled with all of the colorful stalls and eclectic wares. Their work lives were intense and riddled with danger. Especially Elvis. But today, in this moment, they were as carefree and happy as two innocent children. Georgie was watching Elvis examine a wooden horse carved by one of the vendors. It had an attached braided rope mane and tail. She marveled at him. This man she was so in love with. He was _intriguing_. All military, a man of action and precision, and he had a mental prowess that unnerved her at times. For as much as he could be hard as iron, he could also be the most gentle and sensuous man she had ever met. Elvis was negotiating with the vendor and looked up to see Georgie watching him. She grinned and moved closer. Her expression was questioning what he was planning to do with the horse? Elvis laughed, "For my nephew." Georgie smiled and rubbed her hand up and down his back, "He'll love it!" Elvis placed the package inside his rucksack and the couple moved on.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. Georgie slid her arm around his waist and they cuddled even closer. All of a sudden Elvis stopped. " _Babe_! Over 'ere!" Georgie laughed, "Where?!" " _Come on_!" Elvis ushered them both over to a stall that was selling….. _imitation dog tags._ Georgie let out an unbridled laugh. Elvis laughed as well, "You could 'ave mine and I'll 'ave yours, ay?" Georgie released a toothy grin and laughed harder. "Ya turnin soppy on me now?" " _Come on!_ It'll be somethin to hold onto when we're apart." His expression was coaxing. Georgie was amused. "Look. We both love the army. And we love each other, ay?" That sold Georgie. Her face lit up. " _I love it!"_ Elvis was pleased he convinced her and they both reached for the tags. "You are _unreal_!" Georgie said laughing. "But, ya love me!" Elvis returned, his eyes twinkling. "I do. Yeah." She said reaching up to kiss him. No. He was not a soppy sod. Elvis was a hopeless romantic she mused. The day was getting better and _better._


	9. Chapter 9 Sunday in the Park

**Thank you readers and reviewers. x**

 **Time for more romance :)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **"Sunday in the Park"**

"Elvis look! An ice cream truck!" Georgie said gleefully. "I haven't enjoyed a cone in ages!" She gripped his hand in both of hers and pulled him towards the truck. " _My treat_!" she said. Elvis laughed and allowed her to guide him. He was happy she was so relaxed and sharing herself with him. Georgie had been rather reserved when they first started dating. He assumed she did not trust him, but he was sincere about his feelings for her. It was a challenge to start up the relationship in the first place. A relationship that had to be clandestine at best, except to their close mates and family. They were both in the army and his rank as captain excluded him from consorting with subordinates. They both knew the risks and Elvis felt Georgie was worth it. Besides, they would not be working together again.

She was the younger of the two and he admired her strength and maturity. Georgie could be cynical and insecure making her words sound caustic at times. Elvis on the other hand was cheeky. That was his way of keeping the world at bay. He was keenly intelligent and did not suffer fools gladly. They were passionate and unpredictable. They were soul mates and they were indeed the better half of the other.

Elvis watched her. His love. She was absolutely thrilled with the prospect of enjoying an ice cream cone. He was tickled with her childlike enthusiasm and fell in love with her all over again.

"What flavor do ya fancy?" She asked him.

"Vanilla," and he could not contain his amusement.

"Really? I would have guessed chocolate," She said looking at him curiously.

"Nah. Always been vanilla," He said smiling at her.

" _Me too_!" She grinned and turned to the vendor. "Two vanilla cones please."

She pulled her small wallet out of her bag and was tapping it on the counter, turning her head and winking at Elvis. He winked back. She was melting his heart. Georgie handed Elvis his cone, then accepted hers from the vendor. When she turned around her face was like sunshine. Elvis watched her lick the ice cream, her pink tongue darting all around the confection. She looked up at him and smiled. He thought she looked like that young, beautiful private he met in a briefing room a few months back when his entire world turned upside down.

They walked along the wooded path each enjoying their treat. It was a lovely day and the birds were singing. "Ya know, I don't even remember the last time I had one of these," Elvis said, already biting into his cone.

"Not takin any prisoners then?" Georgie joked as she watched him devour the remainder of his cone.

"Nah," He said licking his fingers one by one.

"Here," and she handed him another napkin.

"Thanks George. I _really_ enjoyed that!"

"You are welcome!" She continued to lick and swirl her treat round and round. Elvis watched every move she made. Georgie watched him studying her. They both started to laugh. Elvis smothered his grin in the napkin as he wiped his mouth.

"I reckon I should load my freezer with ice cream then," He said lifting his brows.

"Good plan," She said ready to bite into the cone. Elvis put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Miss Lane, did I ever tell ya that I am madly in love with you?" He said looking at her sideways.

"Uh huh…last night….this morning…" Her cone was gone.

Elvis stopped them and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Georgie kissed his fingers through the paper. They slowly drew closer together for a tender kiss.

"You taste sweet, "Elvis said huskily.

"Like vanilla?" Georgie whispered.

Elvis placed a hand on the side of her face, drawing her towards him again.

"No. Like…. you," He said and captured her mouth with his, gently, reverently and in the most loving way.

 **For those who have mentioned a storyline they would like to see our couple involved in - please know that I am thinking about the suggestions and welcome all of your thoughts. xx**


	10. Chapter 10An Unconventional Relationship

**The prequel continues ….x**

 ******Chapter 10******

 **An Unconventional Relationship**

"I want ya to come to Manchester with me to meet my family."

Elvis looked up from the reports he was finishing, the ones that were taking his attention away from his love for the better part of the morning. He began to agitate his pen back and forth in his hand. Georgie had been standing at the window looking out and sipping a warm brew. When she knew she had his attention she turned around and watched him further. Elvis was looking at her. He stopped agitating the pen and laid it down on the table. "Ya want me to meet yer folks?" He asked.

"That's right." Georgie smiled and walked towards him. Once she reached his side her hand began to gently massage the back of his head. She enjoyed the rich thickness of his dark hair. Elvis continued to look at her and gave her, what Georgie thought was, a sad smile. _"Why was he hesitating?"_ Her stomach dropped. She began to feel uneasy. She was not certain what to make of his demeanor. Somehow he seemed like that impenetrable SAS Commander! She could not read him and of course, Elvis picked up on that. He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. _"What line was he going to use?"_ She wondered, just waiting for the ball to drop. She was in love with this man but she would not be made a fool. Elvis scooted back in his chair and pulled her onto his lap. It shocked her but she strove to keep her guard up. She would not waver on this. Her family was important to her. She had met Elvis' extended Army family and she naturally assumed it would only be a matter of time she would meet his parents. He had talked about them often enough. It always sounded as though he intended for Georgie to meet them. Georgie needed to get home, she wanted to get home for a family visit during her leave and it would be the perfect opportunity for them to meet Elvis.

He gazed at her. He knew she was disturbed by his lack of response but he could not help it. He had recently been briefed on a covert operation his team would be heading into at a moment's notice. "When were ya hopin for this meet up?" He asked, rubbing her back with his hand. His sincere question caught her off guard.

"Well, soon actually, later today or tomorrow. We only have so much time off Elvis. I would like to see them." She said honestly. He was looking at her intently and she could not read him. "I know you have to finish those reports. But I was hoping afterward we could plan something."

She wanted to be cool and not give in to how wonderful it felt sitting on his lap, feeling his warmth, and inhaling the delicious scent of his cologne. She believed it would reveal loads about Elvis Harte in how he reacted to meeting her family and of course, how they would react to him. When she had communicated with them, she gushed on about the handsome SF Captain she had met and fancied without measure. Her mum was not thrilled about her interest in a military man but her dad on the other hand was impressed. The two sisters seemed to be taking the developing relationship in stride. Marie wanted to know how fit he was? And Lulu was curious about what Special Forces did exactly.

"I 'ave to be honest with ya George." Elvis said as he reached up and fingered strands of her hair behind an ear. "I would love to meet your family!" _"Oh here it comes!"_ She thought, the infamous _"but!"_ His further statement hit her like a freight train.

"The only _problem_ , is that I may be summoned. I mean we can leave for Manchester, but ya gotta realize that if I get called….I'm gone." His gaze was intense and she was sorry she ever doubted him when she saw the turmoil in his eyes. It was forever difficult for Elvis to maintain a relationship. Why his being in the military alone was a reason Georgie initially turned him down. She felt really bad, deflated in fact. He was a commanding officer. His life and job were tremendously complicated. He was risking his entire career even having a relationship with her. But, she was in love with him, truly, utterly, and she wanted some sense of normalcy. She never in a million years ever thought she would fall for someone. But Elvis was _the one_. He _is_ _the one._

Georgie took her hands and lovingly placed them on each side of his face. "Elvis. I understand. But I would really love for ya to meet them. If ya get called away then so be it. I want them to know the extraordinary man I fell in love with."

Elvis felt his heart constrict. Their relationship had grown serious in a short amount of time and they both knew it. He was certain she was _the one_ and he did not want to hurt her. He believed she understood, but her family buying into his cloak and dagger career was something else entirely. His own parents were not able to comprehend what their son was capable of behind enemy lines. What would Georgie's parents think when his response could often end up being…

"I can't answer that."


	11. Chapter 11 Their Special Song

**Thank you readers**

 **and reviewers!**

 ** ** **Hope you enjoy x******

 **Chapter 11**

 **Their Special Song**

Elvis decided they should take the train to Manchester. If the worst case scenario unfolded and he was indeed summoned, as he has this gut feeling he would be, at least Georgie would be home with her family and he could get a transport back to London for deployment with his team. He did want to meet her family but would not lie, he was more than a wee bit nervous about it.

Meeting girl's parents and siblings was not something he had a lot of experience with. Oh he could be charming, and as an officer was trained in decorum, but he was Elvis Harte and what he presented was pretty much what you got. Georgie was thrilled they were taking this journey together. She had only brought a few young men home to meet her parents in her life time, actually none since joining the army. She felt she was her own woman and did not need a man to improve her career or her life. Or so she thought. Her mum kept telling her she was walking to the beat of a different drum. Georgie just felt she wanted something _different_ , something more in life. The army seemed to provide that for her. She eventually gave in to Elvis and agreed to date him but she never fell at his feet and that seemed to make him all the more determined.

She thought he was arrogant at first and she resisted him admirably but then, there was just _something_ about him. _Something_ that ran deep. He was not a shallow person despite his cheekiness. Georgie looked over at him. Elvis seemed lost in thought, his eyes focused forwards and seeing something no one else could. She sensed he was troubled. Was it the meet up with her parents?

"Are ya alone in there?" She said watching him closely as the taxi cab turned a corner.

"Wha?" He said, rolling his head towards her. His body was relaxed against the back seat but he was anything but relaxed.

"You're very _quiet_." She said squeezing his thigh.

"Somethin on your mind?" He asked returning the squeeze to her hand.

"No. But it seems you have. Care to share?"

He glanced at her again. "I'm sorry." There was a pregnant pause and he cleared his throat. "There's a mission we're gearin up for George. It could take a while behind lines." He said flatly.

She _knew_ something was bothering him and now hearing him say this caused her to begin to worry. "Ya want to talk about it?" She said chewing on her lower lip.

"Nah. I can't." He said honestly.

"Classified shit." She said looking down at her hands and wringing them tightly.

"Exactly." He said. _Here we go_ he thought hoping things did not begin to unravel for them.

More silence. Palpable silence. This was reality, not just a magical few days on leave where they only enjoyed their passion and physical love for one another. This was a snapshot of how life would be _together._ He could and would be called away and that would be all she would ever know. He would not be able to communicate with her until it was over and it could be months.

Georgie knew that from the very first moment she opened her heart to him and now there was no letting go. He was so much a part of her heart that she was certain if anything were to happen to him…she literally shook her head to dispel the thoughts. Their relationship wasn't a fantasy. It wasn't paper dreams. It was real and Georgie decided she would be the woman in Elvis' life that made a difference.

"Elvis. I just want ya to know that I'll be waiting for ya. I'll always be here for ya." She touched his arm and gazed lovingly at him.

He could see it in her face, she meant it. She _really_ meant it. He reached over and drew her hand to his mouth and kissed it. _She's not like the rest_. "I love ya Georgie."

"I love you too." And she snuggled closer to him.

xx

The happy couple made their way through St. Pancras station. It would be about an hour and one half before the train to Manchester was scheduled to depart so they took their time as they went. They could hear live music, piano music in fact, as a talented individual was seated at one of the station's street pianos. Both said almost simultaneously, "I love that song!" They looked at each other and laughed as their steps quickened. They found themselves standing around the piano along with several other folks, some were singing along to the lively music. Georgie started to chime in and Elvis was amused. _"She moves in her own way….."_

"That would be _you_!" Elvis said putting his arm around her shoulders and gently jostling her. She grinned at him. He looked wistful and kept staring at her. She tried to coax him to join in but he was more interested in watching her. It seemed surreal to him. _He was_ a better man with Georgie in his life. He was moving on to _better things because of her._ He laughed to himself. She was not pretentious and he loved that she was her own woman. They were perfect together.

Elvis started to sing along caught up in the moment and shared the joy with his Georgie. As the performance ended everyone was laughing and applauding. Elvis looked at his watch. "Mate, wouldn't fancy playin that again would ya?" He asked lightheartedly and tucked a fiver on the keyboard. The musician grinned and obliged him. Georgie was delighted as others began to gather round and the crowd grew larger. Elvis pulled Georgie into a loose embrace and began swaying, then led her in a dance of sorts. They were laughing as others began to sing along. The two were having so much fun! It was a moment they would always remember. Georgie was laughing as the song was ending and Elvis twirled her, and then dipped her, pulled her up to him and then kissed her all in a mad flourish. The crowd erupted with applause. The happy couple were aware of them but the moment was clearly personal to the two lovers. Now they had their special song.


	12. Chapter 12 The Lanes Paart One

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you to those taking**

 **time to review and share their**

 **thoughts x**

 ** **Chapter 12****

 ** ** **The Lanes Part One******

They were sat side by side on the train. Georgie placed her hand on Elvis' thigh and leaned against him, her head resting at his shoulder. Elvis looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her hair and then pulled out his phone. Georgie snuggled closer and watched as he began to text someone. It seemed like seconds ticked by and he received a response. As he read the message he involuntarily sighed deeply and leaned his head back. Georgie knew it was not a sigh of contentment. Her brow creased and she worried her lower lip as her eyes watched everything Elvis was doing with that phone. It appeared he was Googling something and then lifted the phone close, splaying a photograph larger with his fingertips and studying whatever it was. He took in a very deep breath and released it slowly. Her love was the captain of an elite force and she was proud of him, but right now she wished he were anything but. Elvis held the phone upright and tapped it against his thigh. Georgie watched it going up and down. Then he placed it in his jacket pocket and disrupted Georgie's relaxed posture just a bit as he lifted his arm up and around her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her warmly. She returned the smile and snuggled in even closer to him. She inhaled his scent and felt comforted. The warmth of his body began to dispel the chill of her worry over this impending mission. _Where in the hell was he headed_? She prayed for his safety but also for the opportunity for him to meet her family. She so wanted them to meet him.

Georgie had rung her mum that they were in a cab and leaving the train station. It would not be long and she and Elvis would be at the front door step.

"Max!...Max!" Grace shouted excitedly. "She's comin! _They're_ comin! They're on their way!"

Max set his ale aside and got up from his chair. He was happy his girl was coming home. He was proud of her. She was a private, but she was doing well and certain to advance her rank, and she had met a captain. He was looking forward to meeting this young man who turned his Georgie's head. Grace burst into the lounge and gave it the once over, yet again. Now satisfied she moved on into the kitchen, checking her pots and fixings. Max came up beside his wife.

"What do we call him? Captain Harte?" Grace said looking up at her husband for insight.

"I think we just call him Elvis. They're on leave." Max said placing a hand on her shoulder.

" _Elvis!"_ Grace said, then burst out laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well it's his name and that's what we'll call him" Max said.

"I wonder if he shakes his stuff?" Came Lulu's voice as she entered the kitchen.

"He better not be shaking his stuff in here!" Grace said wiping her hands on a dish towel

"He must have something to shake if Georgie is interested in him." Marie said as she too walked into the kitchen.

"Alright…That's enough." Max said. "Give the poor bloke a break will ya!"

"Are they spending the night?" Marie asked. Grabbing a piece of cheese from a starter plate Grace had set out.

"I don't know." Grace said mystified. "Georgie didn't say."

Marie smiled and bit into the cheese cube. Grace looked at Max. He simply shrugged.

" _They're here!"_ Lulu yelled from the foyer. The other three flew out of the kitchen and Grace was the first behind Lulu to look out the window. Georgie and Elvis were pulling their bags from the cab boot and Elvis hoisted his over a shoulder then picked up Georgie's. She was smiling and put her arm around him as she led him to the front walk. Elvis' eyes scanned the house and front yard, then he looked at Georgie. Grace could tell that this young man was in love with her daughter. Georgie was beaming and could not wait to see her family. Grace never saw her this happy before.

"He's a tall one…" Grace said. Suddenly the front door opened. The couple were momentarily caught off guard and Elvis set down Georgie's bag as Grace came outside and Georgie flung her arms around her mum.

"Welcome home love!" Grace said happily, embracing her daughter tightly.

"Hi mum!" Georgie said equally taken by the moment. Elvis smiled and set his Bergen down. Georgie broke out of the embrace. "Mum, this is Elvis." She was touching her mum's arm with one hand and Elvis' with the other. Grace smiled and looked him up and down as Elvis extended his hand to her, cautious to be a gentleman.

"Pleased to meet ya Mrs. Lane, I'm Elvis Harte."

Grace took his hand. "Pleased to meet ya Elvis. We've heard _so much_ about ya already." Georgie looked up at him and grinned. "Well, come on then you two." Grace said ushering the couple inside. Elvis picked up their bags again and followed the two women inside. Max was right there grabbing his daughter into a hug. Georgie was all smiles.

"Dad, this is Elvis," She said holding her love's arm as Max extended his hand to the well- mannered officer. He liked Elvis' firm handshake and unwavering eye contact. The lad was military alright. He was calm. Max would have been shitting bricks if he were in Elvis' shoes. The Lanes were very protective of their daughters. Marie was stood at the bottom of the staircase and taking it all in. She had to grasp the banister post because Elvis Harte was so damn bloody gorgeous. She was completely certain she had never seen a more handsome man. Lulu was excited to meet Elvis. She was right there, eyeing him and actually moved in to hug him after giving Georgie a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Elvis was pleased and surprised and returned the hug.

"So is your name _really_ Elvis?" Lulu could not hesitate asking.

"Indeed." He answered with a laugh and looked around as all Lane eyes were upon him.

"So it's not a nick name or anything like that?" She went on to ask.

"Nah. It's my name." He said.

"Well I fancy it." Lulu said. "It's different."

"It is _that_!" Grace said and then blushed when Georgie and Elvis both looked at her. Max cleared his throat. At this point Marie moved forward. Georgie saw her and immediately outstretched her arms for an embrace from her sister.

As they did embrace, Marie said into Georgie's ear. " _What a catch_! Please tell me he has a twin!"

"Nope. One of a kind I'm afraid."

"Well do let me know if ya decide to fly solo again." Marie said with a knowing look.

"Don't see that happening." Georgie said winking at her.

Marie paused and absorbed that statement. Was Georgie _that_ serious about him? She watched as Georgie moved back to their house guest. Yes. Clearly Georgie was besotted and Marie completely understood why.

"I see ya brought bags. Will ya be stayin then?" Grace anxiously asked.

"A couple days I reckon." Georgie said. "I'll take Elvis up and show him to my room, and then we'll be back down."

As they headed towards the stairs, Georgie reached for Marie smiling. "Elvis this is Marie." Her sister sauntered forward and extended her hand daintily towards him. Elvis genuinely smiled and shook her hand. The shock wave of his touch jolted Marie. "Very pleased to meet you Captain Harte." She said eying him closely. Elvis was gracious and seemingly oblivious to her demonstration. Except that he wasn't oblivious. This sister was a drama queen and he made a quick mental note.

Georgie led Elvis up the stairs. He was attentive to everything Georgie was saying to him along the way. The Lanes watched. Max and Grace looked at each other. "She's takin him to her room." Grace said.

"It would appear as such." Max said nodding his head.

"Well are we okay with that?" Grace said looking at him again.

"Seems _they_ are." Max said and Grace elbowed him in the side.

"Bit forward don't you think?" Marie said with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Lulu said looking at the other three.

Grace grabbed her arm. "Let's get the table set for dinner," and glanced one more time up the stairs.

Georgie opened her bedroom door and Elvis followed her in. She always enjoyed coming home and seeing that her bedroom was just as she had left it. It was like a personal oasis to her after traveling all over the world. Elvis dropped their bags and looked around. The room carried Georgie's scent. It was simple and he eyed the bed. Yep. It would accommodate both of them, unless of course he was relegated to a sofa somewhere. But that would be fine he reasoned…. after that thought sunk in he scrunched up his face.

"I'll be right back." Georgie said and in an instant was gone. Elvis walked over to the window. He looked down at the feminine items that populated the vanity. He smiled and looked out the window. He peered out even more studying the angle of the roof and drainage pipes. He smirked. Should the need arise, he was confident he could gain access to Georgie through this very window. As the thought amused him further she suddenly returned with an arm full of towels, blankets and pillow. She tossed them on the bed and wondered why Elvis was opening and closing the window. "Aren't planning to jump _already_ are ya?" She said playfully.

Elvis' head dropped and he laughed.

"Nah. On the contrary private."

"Meaning?" She said, slowly moving towards him and reaching her hands up to caress him.

"I was….uh…" He looked at her and then glanced back at the window.

"Go on…" She said, snaking her arms around his middle. His eyes were pure mischief and he started to laugh. Then he feigned being serious.

"Assessing tactical maneuvers if ya must know." He said as his eyes began to smolder and she felt a rush of heat.

"Ah, _tactical maneuvers_... at my bedroom window captain?"

"That would be affirmative" He said and slid a hand up her back to beneath her hair and cupped the back of her neck as his lips made featherlike contact with hers. Georgie's lips parted and he kissed her sweetly. She captured his mouth with hers, wanting more from him. His passion complied with her desire and …..it was time to stop. Elvis broke the contact. "We're not at my place any longer." He said, his voice pouring over her like warm silk.

" _I know_ ," She said against his lips like a petulant child. "Pity isn't it?" She added.

"Ya wanted to come to Manchester. _Meet my parents ya said_." His voice was soft and deep.

 _Oh this was madness_! She grinned at him and her cheeks were deeply flushed.

" _Shut up!"_ She sulked. His face contorted as he tried to suppress laughing at her. "I really wanted them to meet you _okay?"_

"Yeah. It's _all good_ George. I wanted to meet them. Now is as good a time as any."

 _"_ You're gonna have to sleep on the sofa ya know!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"That so?" He said playing with her.

" _Yes_! That's so! _Elvis_ it's your first time here!" She said with a harsh whisper.

"Yeah, well, I've got that sorted out." He said and tapped a finger on her nose, smiled, and moved away from her to relocate his Bergen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said wide-eyed.

"Need to know basis George…"


	13. Chapter 13 The Lanes Part Two

**Thank you readers and dear**

 **reviewers!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Lanes Part Two**

Georgie was sat at the kitchen table chopping lettuce for salad. "He's very polite." Grace said as she placed a bowl on the table.

"Polite? That's it?" Georgie said a bit miffed.

"Well love, he _seems_ nice. He's certainly quite the looker!"

"There's _so much more_ to Elvis than his looks mum." Georgie said disparagingly.

"Well I'm certain there is Georgie. Ya seem to fancy him well enough."

"I don't just _fancy_ him mum. I'm in _love with him_." Georgie said looking intently at her.

Grace froze. "You're in _love_ with him?"

"Yes."

"And how long have ya known him?"

"A couple of months, but…."

"A couple of _months_ Georgie! What are ya thinkin girl?" Grace said wringing the life out of a hand towel.

"I'm thinkin I love him." Georgie answered honestly.

"What was all this ya said about not getting involved with a _soldier_ then?" Grace sputtered.

"I know mum! I fell in love with him!" Georgie said shrugging with true love written all over her face. Grace pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Georgie. Listen to me. You barely know him. A couple of months!" Grace said making a fist.

"Relationships have to start someplace. I never expected it but Elvis captured my heart." Georgie said, tossing the lettuce in the bowl. Grace frowned and knew her Georgie would not be dissuaded.

"Wait till ya get to know him…" Georgie said and reached her hand out and touched her mum's arm.

Xxx

Elvis travelled down the stairs quickly, silently and in no time plopped his feet in the foyer and looked around. He could hear the telly on in the front room and female chatter coming from the kitchen. He opted for the lounge and yes, as he had hoped, Max was in a chair watching a football match.

"Alright." Elvis said as he stood in the doorway.

 _"Elvis!"_ Max said. "Come on in son, fancy a beer?"

"I would. Thank you sir." Elvis said and took a seat on the sofa, rubbing his hands together and trying to wrangle the grin threatening to explode on his face. _"If my dad offers ya a beer, ya have nothing to worry about."_ Max wiggled out of his chair and headed towards the kitchen and was back momentarily with a bottle for Elvis.

"You can call me Max." The Lane patriarch said as he handed Elvis the beer with a smile. Elvis returned the smile and nodded. The two went on to discuss the score and who preferred which team and Max was actually warming to this young army captain.

"So, Georgie tells us you're special forces." Max said downing a huge sip from his bottle.

"That's right." Elvis said wiping the condensation from his bottle.

"Where do they send ya?" Max asked intrigued.

Elvis just looked at him. "I can't say specifically." And he could almost feel the shot coming.

" _Ya can't say_? Why... Georgie tells us she's goin to the Ukraine or on a training mission." Max said.

"That may be, but my deployments are classified." Elvis said and watched Max's reaction before he took a sip from his bottle. Max stared at him.

"How many men do ya command?" Max threw out.

"We're a four man unit." Elvis said wiping his mouth briskly.

Max squinted his eyes. "They send four men out?"

"Yes."

"Well what can four men do?" Max said leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"Quite a lot sir." Elvis said lifting the bottle to his mouth and then taking a sip, watching Max the entire time.

"You're in the SAS." Lulu chirped as she walked into the room and had obviously overheard the conversation.

"That's right." Elvis said.

"You lads are the best soldiers." She said as she plopped down next to Elvis on the sofa.

"What are ya? a military advisor now?" Max said just a bit miffed that she interrupted.

" _Funny_ dad. I did some research." She said pleased with herself as she joined her hands together and cracked her knuckles. "You go on secret missions and kill people." Max's brows shot up. Elvis looked straight ahead. She was right to an extent but he would acknowledge nothing. He simply took another sip.

"It's a _bit_ more than that." Georgie said as she was now stood in the doorway. She could sense that her dad was bothered and knew Elvis' classified lifestyle would present a few problems. The secrecy could be unnerving.

"You guys were in Afghanistan together." Lulu said. Elvis looked at Georgie. "That's where you met."

"We met before the deployment." Georgie said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ya have to carry all of your equipment on your body." Lulu said focusing on Elvis again as she was genuinely interested in all of this.

"Most soldiers do." Elvis said laughing.

"But I saw pictures where you have all sorts of guns and grenades attached to your uniforms and…"

"Lulu, you've done your homework well I see." Georgie said touching her shoulder.

"Course I did." Lulu said pleased and indignant at the same time. "Do ya jump out of helicopters?"

Elvis grinned at her. "Yeah." He said, now really enjoying this little sister's company.

" _Epic!"_ Lulu said with a smile from ear to ear. "Do they take women?"

"Nah." Elvis said with a brisk shake of his head.

"That _sucks!"_ Lulu said pursing her lips.

" _Hey!_ your mouth missy" Max chided, pointing a finger.

"You'd fit in proper well with the army." Georgie said sarcastically, positioning herself in between her sister and Elvis.

"Don't let yer mum hear you say that." Max said taking a sip of beer and tilting his bottle towards Georgie.

Georgie glanced at Elvis, "Not my mum's favorite career choice." He smiled at her but his eyes told her _I love you_. Georgie drew her lower lip in between her teeth and returned the smile. Max noted the exchange. _Those two are in love with each other!_

"So does _anybody_ really know where ya go?" Lulu pressed on, leaning forward and resting her arms on her knees so as to get a better look at Elvis. He glanced at Georgie and grinned as the questions kept coming. Georgie rubbed her hand on his thigh for support and encouragement.

"My commander knows." Elvis said and took a sip. Max was watching him intently.

"How do they know where to send ya? Like Georgie's section has specific assignments." Lulu asked.

"It depends on what needs to be done." Elvis answered. He was good at evasion Max noticed.

"Like what?"

"I can't tell ya." Elvis said simply.

"Why not?"

Elvis leaned forward to address her. "Lulu, this is how it goes, my missions are classified, meanin I can't talk about them. I often get called away at a moment's notice and find out on the way what I'm headin into." Lulu's eyes widened. That struck a chord with Max. He had to acknowledge the truth in Elvis' statement. This young man certainly appeared honest if anything. He simply did not want Georgie to get hurt. She was never in love with anyone before.

Xxx

Marie finished adding butter to the vegetables and said, "She's in love with him."

"I _know_!" Grace said pulling the roast out of the oven. "I've never seen her like this. She's…."

"Happy." Marie said sampling a green bean.

"Yeah. She's happy." Grace said placing the roaster on the counter. "It's all so sudden though."

"It's okay mum. If Georgie is happy, then we should be happy for her." Grace looked at her daughter. She was right. It was nice to see Georgie like this and maybe, if this relationship grew deeper, Georgie would _settle down_ and leave the army.

Xxx

The family and guest were sat around the table. To Grace's credit she provided a wonderful feast on short notice. Max offered a simple prayer and then the serving dishes started to get passed about. Elvis was certainly feeling peckish and relished a good home-cooked meal. Grace was pleased he wasn't fussy and happily watched as he filled his plate.

"This is proper good Mrs. Lane." Elvis said.

She grinned. "Call me Grace. I feel old when ya call me Mrs. Lane." They all laughed and Elvis gave her an informal salute.

"Does Georgie have to call you sir?" Lulu asked with a glint of humor.

"On occasion." Elvis answered trying not to laugh.

"Must make for an interesting relationship." Marie said watching the couple's interaction intently.

"Well, we don't _work_ together, so…" Georgie said cutting into her meat and looking up at Marie.

"Are you _allowed_ to date?" Lulu asked.

"No." Elvis answered bluntly. Grace looked at Max and then they both looked at Georgie. Georgie looked at Elvis and everyone sensed the elephant in the room. "It's our business." Elvis said. "We don't advertise and we don't talk about it."

"But what if they find out?" Lulu asked with concern.

"Then I get binned." Elvis said and forked a piece of beef into his mouth. Grace's mouth fell open.

"Bit of a risk there wouldn't ya say son?" Max said as he clunked his knife on his plate. Georgie stopped chewing and looked at Elvis.

"Well…Georgie is worth it to me." The Lanes were shocked. This bloke did not pull any punches.

"You say that now." Max said shoveling meat onto his mashed potatoes and eyeing Elvis.

"I'd say it now, tomorrow, any day of the week." Elvis said looking pointedly at him and then at everyone seated around the table. Georgie blushed as Elvis' eyes locked on hers. She could feel his thigh rub against hers under the table and she responded in kind.

"Must be cupid's arrow!" Lulu found herself saying out loud and light laughter erupted.

" _Affirmative_ Miss Lane." Elvis said and leaned over and kissed Georgie's cheek.

Xxx

"So you're okay with the sofa then?" Georgie asked as a hand raked back her hair and she watched Elvis sorting through his Bergen.

"Yeah….yeah…only _one_ problem George." He said as he stopped rooting and looked up at her. "I've go no _pajamas_!"

"What?!" Georgie sputtered.

"No…..P…"

"I _heard_ ya! Well Elvis ya can't just be laying down there starkers or in your pants!"

"Would it be a problem ya think?"

" _You are unreal_!" She was getting just a bit flustered. He roared with laughter and pulled out a pair of trackers, waving them in the air.

"Take it easy babe! I don't want anyone faintin my first time 'ere and all." She marched over and pushed at his shoulder. His toothy grin caused her to deeply groan.

"Elvis! One of these days!"

"One of these days wha?" He countered taking her in his arms as she forced her hands against his chest. He was utterly _impossible_ at times and she loved every minute of it. She could not resist his touch or the handsome face that was looking down at her. Elvis enjoyed their banter. Georgie was a challenge and it amused him when he got a rise out of her. It was all in fun of course. They shared a common sense of humor and it tickled them both.

"Never mind!" She said and tried to pull away. They both knew it was a half-hearted effort on her part. He had his hands clasped together around her waist. Her palms were flat against his chest and she was by no means pushing away from him. They were gazing at each other.

"Well, I reckon I should be headin downstairs." Elvis said never taking his eyes from her and in fact, his gaze drifted lower to her mouth.

"So _soon_?" Georgie said with a pouty edge.

"It would appear the home front is beginnin to bunk down."

"Hmmmmm. Yeah." Her fingers started to grasp the edges of the open portion of his shirt and made their way up to the collar. Georgie pulled him towards her and said, "I'm gonna miss ya." He let her take the lead and she kissed him. Her lips captured his mouth softly, tenderly…

" _Georgie!_ Does Elvis need another blanket for the sofa?" Came her mum's voice, as well as the sound _knock_ at the bedroom door. The couple groaned and then erupted with laughter.

" _No mum_!" Georgie said and touched Elvis' lips with a finger. He kissed it and his eyes were like hot chocolate.


	14. Chapter 14 Midnight Madness

**Thank you readers.**

 **Thank you to those who take**

 **time to review and let me know**

 **your thoughts...I love these**

 **two together x**

 ** **Chapter 14****

 **Midnight Madness**

The Lane home was quiet as everyone had gone to their respective beds for the night. Lulu had drifted off to sleep with her ipad alongside of her. She had been investigating everything Elvis _was_ able to talk to her about. Marie stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about the _fit_ army captain her sister brought home. What she would not give to meet a man like him and to have him look at her the way Elvis looked at Georgie. Mr. and Mrs. had a chat before dozing into slumber….

"Well mum, what are ya thinkin?" Max asked as Grace crawled into bed next to him. She did not answer straight away and he set his puzzle book aside.

"I'm still thinkin." She finally said. She laid back and fluffed the sheet, then looked at him. "He seems nice. He's blunt and a bit arrogant but polite." She picked at her fingernails for a bit then added, "I do think he's in love with our Georgie. I mean, the way he _looks at her_."

Max nodded his head and said, "Yeah. They _both_ got it bad, or _good, actually_. " Grace looked at him. "I don't fancy all the _I can't tell ya_ bullshit though. He could hide loads behind those words." He added.

"That doesn't seem to bother Georgie though. I suppose she understands all that army stuff." Grace said as she laced her fingers together and plopped them in her lap.

"He is special forces mind, so they are different than regular army." Max conceded. "I like him. He's honest and funny." He added.

"He's cheeky." Grace corrected.

"Well he's an army bloke hun. His humor ain't gonna be quite like yours." He joked. She gave him the eye and laughed.

"I'm thrilled Georgie is happy but….." She said picking at her fingers again.

"What then luv?"

"I just wish he wasn't army." She said with a frown.

"You're never gonna change Georgie's mind about the army or whether her boyfriend is army." Max said squeezing her shoulder.

"No, I guess not. She _is happy_. I've never seen her like this." She said looking over at her husband.

"I'm tellin ya, she's in love with him. They're in it deep." He said. Grace smiled.

"They'll be spending time apart on different tours, so I guess we'll see how it goes. It will be tough for them. They'll need our support." Max said. Grace absorbed what he was saying to her. Elvis was Georgie's first true love and she could see how deeply her daughter had fallen for him.

Xx

Georgie had showered and felt relaxed except that she was pining for Elvis. It was _awful_ and she knew he was just downstairs on the sofa. Should she indulge herself with just a peek and make sure he was comfortable? She chuckled to herself. Elvis was used to sleeping in all sorts of places and conditions so the family sofa was a treat compared to the ground… _sleeping on the_ _ground_ ….. Now her mind taunted her with his impending mission. They were just waiting for further intel, then he would be gone. All he had told her up to this point was that _it would be a_ _while behind lines_. What would he be tasked to do? She shook her head and decided to take Elvis' advice to live in the moment. She was pleased her family seemed to accept him. Elvis could be quite a character, a strong one at that, but he was open with them and her dad told her he enjoyed his company. With that thought in mind and a smile on her face, Georgie slowly began to fall asleep.

The hours ticked by as the moon advanced across the night sky. There was a flash of light in the room as Georgie's mobile lit up. She had the ringer muted but the message alarm pinged. By the time the sound reached her sleeping ears it was gone but the intrusion caused Georgie to stir. She rolled over and unconsciously reached out for Elvis. She felt a chill and was seeking the warmth of his body. Being with him at night was natural to her now. Her hand felt nothing as it glided across the sheet. It startled her but then she remembered where she was. She ran her hand over the vacant space next to her again and then grabbed the spare pillow and rolled onto her back, hugging it to her chest. She was remembering earlier when Elvis was making his way downstairs…

 _They walked slowly to the top of the staircase. "Ya want me to tuck ya in?" she asked, rubbing his back. He had an arm draped across her shoulder and pulled her closer to him._

" _I would love for ya to tuck me in babe, but I'd be pullin ya under the blankets with me don't ya know.." He said huskily into her ear. His words sent a warm spark through her and she hugged him even closer._

" _Don't tease me." She purred._

" _I ain't teasin ya. I mean it!" And he drew her to him and kissed her. It became passionate and she had to cling to him. Elvis pulled back and smiled saying, " I love ya." Then he took his hand and tilted her chin up. "I'll see ya later beautiful," He whispered and started to descend the stairs, one hand still holding her hand lightly._

" _I love you too." She said softly. Eventually their fingers slowly slid apart. Georgie clutched the banister and watched him make his way down. Elvis turned just before going into the lounge. He grinned and gave her a lazy salute. "Good night sir," she whispered laughing and walked back down the hall to her bedroom. She was swinging her arms and was practically giddy. Unbeknownst to her was the sister peering through a barely opened door which closed just before she passed by…._

"Shit!" It's cold in here!" She thought and opened her eyes. She caught movement from the right and her head turned. "Did that curtain just move?" She thought. She abruptly sat up, looking around in the dark. Only dim light was coming through the windows. Yes! The curtain was definitely moving! And she suddenly heard a faint scuffling sound. She jumped out of the bed " _Oh my God_!" She thought and looked around for _any_ possible improvised weapon.

"George.." She heard his velvet whisper washing over her and then she saw…..a leg? She dashed to the night stand and turned the lamp light on.

"Elvis!?" She blurted out. Her heart was pounding like a pneumatic drill. He grinned at her. She was stunned. "You scared the fucking shit out of me!" She dealt out through clenched teeth.

"Sorry babe. I sent ya a text." He said and then looked at the pillow she was still clutching. "What were ya gonna do with _that_ private?"

She glared at him and looked down at the pillow. "Smother ya!" She said as though she was miffed at him and then burst out laughing.

He let out a breathy laugh and said "We'll 'ave to get ya better prepared for more window assaults!"

"You cheeky bastard!" and they both laughed as she wacked him with the pillow. "Shhhh" She said placing a finger to her mouth and then made certain her door was locked. "Are ya _mad?"_ She asked with a strained whisper.

"Why yes….Yes I am….about _you!_!" He said and the butterflies started their dance deep in her belly. She was mad about him as well. They were head over heels for each other. A sensual smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Ya planned this didn't ya?" She said with mock accusation, slowly walking towards him.

"Guilty as charged." Elvis said with a bright grin and eyeing her in the lovely night gown she was wearing. He had never seen her in anything like it before.

"What am I gonna do with ya?" She said playfully once she was standing in front of him.

He looked at her and was lost in her sultry eyes. He knew she was pleased to see him and it fueled his desire.

"I 'ave a few things in mind." He said deeply. The dulcet tone of his voice accelerated her heart rate and the room was suddenly warmer.

"Have ya now?" She said toying with the zipper on his hoodie. He looked down at that and then his eyes slowly returned to her face. His features were smouldering.

"Uh huh." He said his voice a low rumble. She moistened her lips with her tongue and started to tug on the zipper.

"I'm all ears." She said and his breathing became ragged. She was completely irresistible to him and he was everything she wanted. Elvis gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. He moved to her neck and shoulder then back to her mouth. His fingers started to inch the fabric up on her night gown. She ran her thumbs along his waist band and said, "I bet you're commando under there." He smiled through his kisses and slowly began to back her towards the bed.

"Let's find out." He husked and his mouth captured hers again and she eagerly responded. She pulled the hoodie from his shoulders and her gown went missing. The two lovers were finally together again and as Elvis' body covered her's Georgie sighed deeply, contentedly, blissfully. Her love was an expert in _tactical maneuvers_ …..


	15. Chapter 15 Where's Elvis?

**Thank you readers for following along**

 **and thank you kind reviewers for taking**

 **time to share your thoughts x**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Where's Elvis?**

Once they were both sated, they eased into a comfortable embrace, energized by their love making and mellow at the same time. Georgie was lazily draped over Elvis' body, their legs were intertwined and she nudged her cheek against his chest as her fingers danced over the dark hairs. She loved these moments with him after their shared passion. They would doze and talk, and laugh, then doze some more. She felt warm and safe and _deeply_ loved. She never wanted it to end. Georgie laughed to herself as to how Elvis had stolen into her room. It should not have surprised her. He had told her he would "see ya later." And he made good on that promise. He ran his fingers up and down her back. It felt _so_ good. It was a loving gesture.

"How did things go do ya reckon?" Elvis asked with a sleepy voice.

"With my folks?" Georgie asked tilting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah." His eyes drifted to hers and she smiled, then lifted her head and splayed her hand over the middle of his chest.

"They like ya Elvis." She said as her fingers walked their way towards his neck and she began to touch the side of his face. He genuinely smiled then and kissed her forehead. Georgie leaned into him. Unexpectedly….the harsh sound of a mobile vibrating somewhere could be heard in the room….Elvis froze. Georgie felt her chest constrict as she realized the sound was from Elvis' phone and not hers. It could be anyone trying to contact him, but she feared it was _the_ worst case scenario…. He was being summoned. Elvis looked at her lovingly but with sad eyes. He had the exact same realization. Their army life together was real. They would have their separate tours of duty and he would be called away. They both knew this was going to happen. Georgie knew her family would never _really_ understand what these two soldiers went through. To find each other and have a common mind, heart and spirit was rare. Georgie backed away so Elvis could sit up and retrieve the menacing phone that would not relent. Georgie's face became a kaleidoscope of emotions as Elvis rolled away from her and got out of the bed. He hunkered down and retrieved his hoodie from the floor and fished through the pockets. He was focused on finding out the meaning of the disturbance and Georgie felt as though he was detaching from her. He would have to go, to some unknown location, to perform some action, or be embedded behind enemy lines for an unknown duration. Georgie already knew it was the latter. She could feel the chill creep up her spine. She watched as he made contact with the caller and walked away from her. She looked at the clock on her night stand, three AM. Dear God, they were calling him at _three AM_! She admired him. He was cool and composed. She could hear bits and pieces of what he was saying and she was reminded of that SF Captain in the briefing room months ago who captured her heart irrevocably.

Grace was stood in the doorway to the lounge. Shocked. _No Elvis_! It was six AM, where the hell was he? She instantly stomped up the stairs and headed towards Georgie's bedroom. She did not feel the need to knock and opened the door, actually surprised it was unlocked. What she discovered was something she least expected. Georgie was standing at the window partially behind the curtain with her hands clasped together against her chest. She was seemingly oblivious to her mum's unannounced entry. Grace's eyes scanned the room and she noticed Elvis' Bergen was missing. Her eyes were drawn to the bed and it was apparent Georgie had not slept alone.

"Georgie." She said softly as her ire had since abated and morphed into concern. "Georgie." She said as she moved towards her daughter. Georgie startled ever so slightly. She turned and moved away from behind the curtain. "Luv, what's happened? Where's Elvis?" Her mum said as she came closer and sat down on the bed.

"He's gone mum." Georgie said sadly.

 _"What?!"_ Grace said, she was so baffled and shocked.

"They called him mum." Georgie said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Georgie what are ya talking about?" Grace said stunned over the turn of events. How could he just up and leave?

"The army deployed him mum. He was sent on a mission"

Grace released a deep breath. Okay, this was some army deployment. He did not just up and leave her. "Well he'll be home soon enough, yeah." Grace said weakly trying to console her child who she knew was in love. Georgie shook her head.

"It's covert mum. It won't be soon enough."

Grace did not understand this and Georgie's distress began to worry her. She watched as Georgie's grip on _something_ tightened in her fist. "Come here luv." Grace said tapping her hand on the bed. Georgie obliged the few steps it took for her to sit down next to her mum. Her hand continued to grope whatever it was she holding. Grace watched her intently. The realization hit her that her daughter was obviously in pain being separated from this man. She could feel a twinge deep in her heart. Georgie was hopelessly in love with Elvis.

"He was sent to the Middle East. That's all I know." Georgie said looking at her mum and kneading something in her hand. Grace looked down and watched Georgie's preoccupation with this _"thing."_ "I don't know how long he will be gone." Georgie said looking down at her hands then back at Grace.

"What have ya got there?" Grace asked sincerely. Georgie looked down and smiled. She slowly opened her hand reverently. Inside, resting on her palm were Elvis' dog tags from Camden Market.

 **A/N: Whilst Elvis is on mission I've been working on another story for Christmas :) hope to post soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Return

**Hi Guys! I'm back with more Elvis and Georgie!**

 **It's been a bit since I've posted a chapter for this story**

 **but as the intensity in "Covert Action" builds I**

 **felt it necessary to update their back story.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Xx**

 **Thank you for reading and following along :)**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Return**

Four weeks had passed…..Georgie's leave had expired three weeks since and she had just completed a pre-mission training. She was anticipated to deploy from Manchester in two days. Presently, she was sat at the kitchen table in her parent's home…alone….checking her mobile for the umpteenth time today. It was half past noon. She smoothed her hair back and slouched forward. "Elvis… _please_ …" She softly whispered to herself. Grace stopped short of entering the kitchen when she spied Georgie. She gripped the door frame and watched her tapping her mobile on the table top, looking utterly forlorn. Grace sucked in a deep breath and slowly walked in, squeezing the garden gloves she was carrying in her hand. It pained her to see Georgie troubled like this, and worse, her daughter would be leaving on a tour of duty.

"It's a beautiful day outside luv." Grace finally said. Georgie looked up and sat back as her eyes scanned the windows. Her only response was a smile. "I was fixin to trim the rose bushes. Care to help?" She asked giving Georgie a side long glance.

"Sure." Georgie answered half-heartedly, taking another look at her mobile.

"Ya haven't heard from him?"

"Nope."

Grace frowned, "have ya tried to contact him?"

Georgie shook her head. "I can't. If he's on mission he won't have his mobile."

"I see." Grace continued to study her daughter. Georgie noticed and stared back.

"What?"

Grace threw the gloves onto the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. "Is this really going to work?"

"Is what going to work mum?"

"You and Elvis."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Georgie said blandly, placing the mobile aside. She knew exactly what her mum was implying…the separation…the deployments….his absence from her. "Yeah! It _will_ work." Georgie said rubbing her thighs and feeling her mum's seeming disapproval

" _Really_ Georgie? Look at ya."

"It _will work_!"

"He lives in London."

"Yes. He does. And sometimes he is in Hereford and other times on a mission."

Grace was trying to be kind but was extremely frustrated. It was a strange relationship this one.

"So….Elvis could be just about _anywhere_ and you just have to accept that?"

"Yeah. I do mum. I'm goin away on tour. I'm moving about."

Grace nodded argumentatively. "And do ya think Elvis is _pining_ for you? He doesn't even know you're goin away!"

 _That stung!_

Grace watched her intently to see if there was any trace of doubt about this man. Georgie glared back at her then began to outline the letter E repeatedly on the table with her fingertip.

"Yeah. I think he is. I know he loves me mum."

"Ya haven't known him that long Georgie!"

"Well how long do ya have to know someone? It just _feels_ right with Elvis."

Grace felt a twinge of embarrassment for pressing. She had to concede to herself that this young man did indeed _seem_ to be in love with her Georgie. Just the way he _looked_ at her was a testament to his sincerity. One could not pretend that intensity of emotion. Grace tried to compose herself.

"It was all so very different for your dad and me…." She reached for Georgie's hand. "I just want ya to be happy is all." She said squeezing her hard.

"I know mum. I _am_ happy. But I miss him."

"And you're worried."

"I am. Yeah. But I know he is a good soldier."

Grace was not thrilled with Georgie falling for an army bloke, but fall she did…..and hard.

"Why Elvis? What I mean to say is, what drew ya to him?"

Georgie was surprised by the question, but her face lit up as she became thoughtful….then with raw honestly she began. "Have ya ever been in someone's presence and never wanted to leave? Elvis is like a magnet to me. There is this _energy_ between us. I don't feel whole without him mum. I can't explain it. He's intelligent and funny. He's the bravest soldier I have ever met…" Georgie said, savoring each word as if describing a delicious flavor….. "And he loves me.  
We know it will be tough, we know the risks, and we know we absolutely want to be with each other."

Grace was rapt with her daughter's disclosure. She had never heard her speak in this way….about anyone. She genuinely smiled then and squeezed Georgie's hand again.

"I know Elvis is not what you're used to. But he is a good man and I love him." Georgie said firmly, her eyes meeting her mother's.

"Ya feel that deeply for him?"

Georgie nodded. "Yeah…Yeah I do."

Grace absorbed everything her daughter told her. She had no alternative but be supportive just as Max had said. "I'm certain Elvis will contact ya quick as he can. If you two don't cross paths we can let him know. But I suspect he'll find ya." Grace said with a knowing wink.

Georgie laughed. "Thanks mum." Then she slapped her hands on the table and scooted her chair back. "Let's get those rose bushes sorted yeah?"

Grace smiled and slid her pair of gloves over to Georgie. "I'll meet ya outside luv."

As Georgie stood up she checked her mobile. _"Shit!"_ The low battery warning message popped up. She hurried out of the kitchen and dashed up the stairs to her bedroom. The charger was easily accessible on the night stand and she quickly plugged it in. As she walked down the hall she paused at the top of the staircase, remembering when she and Elvis were stood in the exact same spot, kissing before he headed down to the lounge. She felt a warmth stirring in her belly and bounced her hand on the railing as she descended. Meanwhile, as she headed out to the garden, the charging mobile on the night stand lit up with Elvis' name, indicating the in-coming caller's identity.

Xxxxx

"These red ones are absolutely beautiful mum."

"Oh aren't they and _so_ fragrant."

"I'm gonna put some up in my room to enjoy." Georgie said selecting which ones she wanted to snip. Grace was pleased Georgie was enjoying herself. The conversation they had shared about Elvis and their relationship was quite telling. Grace decided she would support them. She only wanted her Georgie to be happy and it was obvious Elvis Harte did just that.

They had been outside for about two hours and finally had all of the trimmings cleaned away. Grace pulled a lovely vase out from beneath the kitchen sink as Georgie cut the stems to size. Once arranged, she lifted the fragrant petals to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Ahhhh…beautiful!" She gushed and walked out of the kitchen, still inhaling them. As she ascended the stairs she could hear her mum clanging pots and pans in the kitchen readying dinner. As she walked down the hall to her room, Georgie remembered when Elvis gave her roses the first night they spent together. Just the thought of that night and the passion and heat of their lovemaking made her legs feel weak and she smiled into the soft fragrant petals again. She set the vase down on the night stand and retrieved her mobile. It sounded as though the doorbell rang but Georgie was more focused on messages. She heard the bell again….it seemed to echo in her head this go round once she discovered _two_ missed calls from Elvis and a recent text message:

" _I can't wait to see ya babe!"_

Georgie flew out of her room, running down the hall shouting _"Mum!"_ As she grabbed onto the top rail post, trying to play back Elvis' voice mail her eyes caught movement. She looked down…. standing at the bottom of the staircase…was Elvis smiling from ear to ear.

Georgie was stunned and sprinted down the stairs into her lover's open arms. He picked her up and spun her round and round. Grace gently closed the front door, smiling as she took in the exchange. As the young lovers kissed each other back into their lives, she quietly walked away…back to the kitchen…..turning once more to look again. Her heart warmed as she witnessed the unabashed happiness of the two and the unquestionable love they shared.

"Did ya miss me?" Elvis asked between heated kisses.

"Not a bit." Georgie teased and so thrilled to see him.

"Is that why ya didn't answer my calls then?" Elvis said with mischief in his voice. He knew she was as excited as he was.

" _What?! No!_ I was in the garden with my mum. I missed ya loads ya thicko!" She said laughing against his lips, wanting to taste him again. Elvis was just a pence away from giddy.

"You're a sight for sore eyes babe." He said, smoothing her hair back and drinking in her face with his eyes. Georgie looked him over as well. Making certain he had no visible wounds and then pressed her lips together to smother a mischievous grin as her thoughts anticipated later….when she would sensuously tease him….exploring his body for any wounds that may be hidden beneath his clothing. They had two nights and one day remaining before Georgie would deploy to duty. She had no idea what Elvis' orders may be but at least for tonight they will have each other…


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you readers and thank you**

 **to those leaving your thoughts and comments.**

 **Really appreciate the feedback and support. x**

 **Hope everyone is having a great weekend!**

 **And now for something...short...but _romantic !_**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Much Ado About Elvis**

"Hey! What gives?The bathroom door is locked!" Marie shouted as she vigorously wiggled the knob yet again. Georgie stuck her head out from her bedroom.

"Pipe down! Elvis is takin a shower."

"Elvis?!"

"Yeah….Elvis."

"Ya mean he's back?" Marie was shocked. She had been such a magpie about him blowing Georgie off all these weeks. With an exaggerated raise of the eyebrows and bright smile Georgie said, "Yep!"

"Did I hear ya say Elvis is back?" Lulu chirped, rounding the corner at the top of the stairs. Georgie laughed. "Yes Lulu…Elvis is back."

"Epic! But…..you're gonna be gone."

Georgie's expression soured. "Thanks for remindin me."

"Carpe diem, yeah?" Lulu said as she retreated to her room.

"Girls!" Grace called up from the bottom of the stairs. "I could use some extra hands down here!" Lulu bolted out of her room "OK mum…" and was down in a beat. Marie and Georgie eyed one another.

"I do think she means all of us." Marie said.

"I'll meet ya. I'm in the middle of something." Georgie said and as she turned to go back to her room, she noticed Marie planted at the bathroom door.

"Can't ya hurry him up? I need to use the loo." Marie said.

"Then use the one downstairs." Georgie said. Marie glared at her and walked away. Georgie shrugged and went to her room. No sooner had the two sisters parted ways and the bathroom door opened. Marie's room was just next door and as soon as she heard his exit, she carefully peered around her doorframe. _"Ohh fuck sake!"_ She gasped. Marie watched as Elvis walked down the hall. A bath towel was wrapped around his waist and he had another draped around his neck. His olive complexion and dark hair contrasted against the white towels and he looked breathtaking. Marie leaned her forehead against the door frame as her eyes watched Elvis go into Georgie's room. She heard the door close and…..

"Marie! What you doin?" Came Lulu's shrill voice. Marie rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.

"Come here captain." Georgie said, wrapping her hands around the edges of the towel Elvis had draped over his neck, and tugged him close to her.

"Private…" Elvis said huskily, his eyes sparkling like heated chocolate as he looked down at her. His dark hair was wet and strands randomly splayed over his face. Georgie's heart was thundering in her chest. He was _so_ fit and she had missed him _so_ badly. For as passionate as Elvis was he also had a great capacity for restraint, but even he was beginning to lose control. The want in Georgie's eyes was peaking his desire. It had been so long for both of them. If this was lust, Georgie thought, then she was guilty as charged. She bit down on her lower lip and tightened her grip on the towel and pulled Elvis further into the room. He sauntered along with her, never taking his eyes from hers. He was trying to control his breathing, but his heart was pounding. His lips began to curl into a knowing smile and it was only a matter of time before they both completely lost control…that time…was….. _Now!_ Elvis pulled Georgie against his chest and their lips crushed together….the towels went missing…..and...

The tea kettle began screaming on the kitchen cooker as a burst of steam erupted. "Lulu, would ya take care of the brews luv?"

"Sure mum."

Marie was stood with her arms folded across her chest. Grace stirred soup simmering on the cooker. "Where's Georgie?" She asked, taking a quick sample taste.

"Drying Elvis." Marie mumbled. Lulu spun around as her hand shot to her mouth.

"What did ya say?" Grace asked, rinsing the spoon in the sink.

"When did _he_ show up?" Marie asked instead of answering her mum.

"Oh..about an hour or so ago. Mind your sister is on _cloud nine_." Grace said tossing placemats at Marie, who reluctantly picked them up and began arranging them around the table. There was an odd knocking sound and Grace looked out the window.

"It's not outside mum." Marie deadpanned. Lulu put her hand to her mouth again, but the laugh sputtered out anyways. Everything became quiet…in the kitchen at least.

Elvis and Georgie were lying on their backs…side by side….as their breathing began to slow.

Both were staring at the ceiling and giggling like two fools. Elvis slung an arm across his forehead.

" _Fuck_ …..George"

Georgie turned her head to look at him and giggled even harder then leaned over and covered Elvis' face with a pillow. He quickly was on the counter attack and on top of her in an instant. "A bit late for a silencer don't ya reckon?" He said breathily. They both burst out laughing and almost rolled off of the bed.


	18. Chapter 18 Waiting for Later

**Goodness! Thank you readers, reviewers and followers!**

 **It's another beautiful weekend and time for more Elvis and**

 **Georgie romance Xx**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Waiting for Later**

Elvis and Georgie finally made their way out of the bedroom, still feeling the after effects of their heated tryst. They were _absolutely_ the perfect match for one another. Before they descended the stairs Elvis pulled her to him and leaned against the wall.

"I love ya." He said as he kissed her tenderly.

"Love ya as well." She said and she kissed him back.

The young lovers kissed again and smiled against each other's lips. Georgie slid her fingers inside of Elvis' shirt. His voice was thick as he said, "Gotta get ya downstairs babe, we can't be MIA indefinitely." Georgie looked up at him and pouted. He tickled her sides and kissed her again, then pulled away from the wall. "We still 'ave later….. tonight… _all night_ beautiful." Elvis sensuously whispered into her ear as they walked down the stairs. The warmth of his breath close to her and the words he spoke made her legs feel weak and she needed to hold onto him to keep herself moving. Everything about Elvis Harte made Georgie swoon. Once they landed in the foyer she took hold of his hand and led him towards the kitchen. He squeezed her hand with a pulsating rhythm and Georgie's face radiated the joy she felt in her heart as they made their entrance.

"Well there ya two are!" Grace said, wiping the counter with a cloth as she eyed Georgie. "All settled in then Elvis?"

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you." He answered graciously with a brief nod.

"Ya must have got some sun today Georgie. Your cheeks are pink." Marie said, accentuating the "k" in her delivery. Grace took a closer gander, squinting her eyes. Indeed there was a bit of color on Georgie's face. _"Hmmmm_ " Grace thought to herself.

"Well, mum and I sorted the rose bushes this afternoon." Georgie said raking her hair back with one hand.

" _That_ must have been it!" Marie said but her eyes moved all over Elvis. He simply smiled as if without a care in the world and poked Georgie in the back. She in turn stepped her heel onto his toes. He remained stoic.

"What can I do to help mum?" Georgie said trying to discreetly change the subject.

"Ahh…I think we're done luv….why don't you and Elvis go spend some time together."

Georgie looked up at Elvis and smiled. Marie was quick to notice how he reacted, those gorgeous brown eyes sparkled and she knew the outside chores today had nothing to do with Georgie's glow.

" _Hey Elvis_!" Lulu called out as she returned from the basement.

"Hey Lulu!" Elvis said with a genuine smile, bracing himself for an assault of questions, which by the way, he rather enjoyed.

"I'm glad you're back, even if Georgie will be headin out soon. When do you have to go again?"

Elvis gazed down at Georgie and saw the sadness veil over her. He touched her shoulder and tried to massage the dampened feeling away. She leaned back and into his heartfelt embrace.

"I'll be _here_ till Georgie deploys, then I'm back to London."

"If you'll be on leave why not just stay here?" Lulu said thinking it was a great idea.

Elvis grinned, "Can't. I 'ave to report in at the MoD. That's part of the job. I'm really not on leave as it were"

"Georgie doesn't do that." Lulu said looking between the two. Elvis rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"Elvis is an officer Lulu, that's why. He usually works out of London." Georgie said putting her arm around his waist.

"Oh..yeah. I forgot. Sorry. But you'll be able to talk to Georgie while she's away right?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Yeah. As long as I'm in the UK." Elvis said and he looked at Georgie, placing his arm around her as well.

" _See!_ I _told_ you!" Lulu said to Marie.

"Don't you have school work or something to do?" Marie said curling her lips at her sister.

"No. Already taken care of. Thank you." Lulu said brightly.

"Alright, well I'm goin to show Elvis the garden." Georgie said pushing at her love to head into the dining room and towards the glass doors.

"That's nice luv. Your dad will be home in short order."

"OK mum."

Elvis held the door open and followed Georgie out. It was a beautiful late afternoon and it felt good to relax. He had been involved in an intense mission. It was short but extremely violent. It always felt odd coming back home. Such a disconnect from what he had been involved in. Elvis knew Georgie understood and that meant loads to him. He was not a man who returned home daily from a structured job. His might employ military discipline, but what Elvis did for a living was completely on the edge. Georgie was his center now and he would be lost without her.

"Your parent's 'ave a lovely home." He said as he perused the garden.

"Yeah. It always feels good to be here." she said. "Aren't these roses beautiful?"

Elvis looked at them and reached up to touch their soft petals…then his gaze returned to Georgie and their eyes locked. "Indeed. They are." He said, slowly moving his hand to her face and tracing her cheekbone with his finger tip. "But not as beautiful as you."

Georgie loved hearing him say that. Elvis could easily have any woman…..but he chose her. She blushed and averted her eyes for a moment before a dazzling smile erupted and she returned her gaze to him. Taking her fingertip she began to outline his lips. He watched her face intently. She intoxicated him. Grace briefly watched the couple from the kitchen window. Everything Georgie had told her about her feelings were coming to life. _Those two are madly in love with each other_ Grace thought to herself. It made her smile. When they started to kiss, she moved away and neatly folded the dish towel she had been clutching in her hands.

Neither were convinced they could wait for "later." Elvis and Georgie were face to face, rubbing noses together. His fingers were rippling across her upper back as her nails raked his lower back. He kissed her passionately and Georgie groaned, trying to muster the resolve to pull back.

"Wha?" Elvis husked, puzzled she had stopped.

"Let me just say….we have a curtain twitcher next door." Georgie said with a giggle, her eyes rolling and signaling the direction.

"Alright. Let's give her an eyeful." Elvis grinned and captured Georgie's mouth once more. She willingly added to the enraptured kiss, then began to laugh, pulling back.

"You are _unreal_!" She said breathlessly.

"And ya love me!" Elvis said pulling his lower lip in between his teeth, devilishly anticipating her next response. Georgie looked up at him, doing everything in her power to be serious, but just looking at Elvis dissolved her resolve. She was just _so_ damn head over heels in love with him. "Any curtain action yet?" He asked, amused, his voice a low sensuous rumble. Georgie laughed and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you." She said, embracing him tightly. That sent Elvis on a one way ticket to cloud nine.

"I love you. Only you George." He whispered as he rubbed his cheek into her hair. Elvis held her close to him, his hand moved slowly up her back and disappeared beneath her long brown hair. His fingers were featherlike as he caressed the back of her neck. Those hands that were trained to destroy were now gentle and loving. With his other hand Elvis palmed the side of her face, then dipped his head to kiss her. Georgie reached up, her fingers tangling in his dark hair, as the kiss deepened. They both reckoned the curtains were probably off of their rods next door….but they did not care. They were together….they only had a meager amount of time to share…..and with every beat of their hearts…..Elvis and Georgie grew deeper in love with each other.


	19. Chapter 19 Eyes on Lane

**Thank you readers and most kind**

 **reviewers! Feedback is most**

 **appreciated. X**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Eyes on Lane**

Marie's obsession became almost all consuming. She was stood at her bedroom window literally spying on her sister. She was biting on the knuckle of an index finger and pitched forward when she heard…

"Marie! What you doin?"

She rolled her eyes as Lulu entered her room, without request or permission. That of course was the result of Marie not properly closing her bedroom door. She tried to clear herself from her vantage point, but her younger sister was wise to her. Lulu took a gander out the window and could easily see Georgie and Elvis sat at the garden table.

"They're just talkin." Lulu said, taking a second, even longer look, then focused her attention on Marie, who in turn, attempted to act indifferent about the whole affair.

"I was checking the weather." Marie lied.

"Really?! Is there to be a change? Come on Marie ! Ya were spyin on Georgie!"

The response Lulu received was a blank stare.

"Ya were and I know it!"

"And what if I was? No harm in that is there?"

"Well, it's not very nice or polite even for that matter." Lulu said plopping down onto the bed.

"There's a bit _not proper_ in this house of late." Marie said practically lacerating her scalp with a hair brush she was stroking so hard.

"Ya mean about them shagging?"Lulu asked. Marie's actions stilled as her eyes bore into her sister's. "It's what they were doin wasn't it?" Lulu went on very interested in the conversation.

"Undoubtedly." Marie said with a sniff.

"Ya think mum knows?"

"Probably."

"She didn't say anything."

"Well what is she gonna say Lulu? It's obsv they love each other." Marie said almost slamming her brush down on the vanity.

"Elvis is fit isn't he?" Lulu said , swinging her legs forwards and backwards off the side of the bed.

"He is that." Marie mumbled.

"Do ya fancy him?"

"He's Georgie's boyfriend Lulu!"

"I fancy him." The younger one said and Marie's eyes flared open. "He's like a big brother!"

"Well, go ahead. Have yourself a _big brother_ as ya just might end up with a brother in law."

"Ya really think so?" Marie gave her a bland stare. "Epic!" Lulu chirped.

Xxxxxx

The couple were happy to just be together, a _date_ in the Lane's backyard. They were sat side by side at the garden table. There was a soft breeze in the air and birdsong could be heard all around them. They were holding hands. Elvis' thumb continually glided over the top of Georgie's hand.

"How did ya know I was set to deploy?" She asked.

"Special Forces, special intel." Elvis replied never taking his gaze from her.

"Ya creepin on me?" Georgie joked.

"Negative. Watchin out for ya." He answered smiling at her.

"You have that level of access?"

"I'm resourceful."

Georgie studied his face. He seemed perfectly at ease obtaining information on her where abouts.

"How did ya find out?"

Elvis squeezed her hand gently. "I'm not creepin on ya. I tried to call, ya _know_ I did. If ya were deployed there would 'ave been no reason for me to come'ere." Georgie stared at him. There was truth in what he was saying to her. The initial call placed clocked around the time he touched down in the UK and she had never given him her parent's tele number. She nodded her head slowly, never taking her eyes from him.

"I know." She finally said then she chewed on her lower lip. "It didn't raise any suspicion?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it." He said completely calm.

"I'm not worryin."

Elvis gave her a look….

"Well, don't _you_ worry about it? If we get caught…"

"Nah."

"Don't ya worry about _anything_?" She was almost flabbergasted.

Elvis was silent…..he began to caress her hand with his thumb again…his eyes intense as he said, "I worry about _you_." She cast her eyes down and studied his hands holding hers. The warmth of his flesh against hers elicited a warmth deep inside of her. He had once told her that no matter what happened, he would find her. He would always be there for her. At that time she thought the statement was romantic and it had stunned her…but now…she knew he was serious.

"I worry about _you_ as well. _Terribly…_ when you go on a mission." She said, pulling him closer to her. "I hope that if anything _ever_ happens to you, that I'll be as resourceful and find you."

Elvis smiled at her. His heart flipped in his chest. Georgie was young but she had tenacity, much like he did. "Don't jinx it babe. Hopefully that will never 'appen." He said. Georgie smiled, leaned in and kissed him soundly.

Xxxxx

The Lanes and guest enjoyed a pleasant dinner meal together. Max was pleased Elvis had returned and as the evening wore on, the family eventually retired to their respective rooms for the night. This time however, Elvis was not relegated to the lounge for a camp out.

"Was this not the longest evening?" Georgie said as she and Elvis entered her bedroom. He was smiling as he closed the door. There was a soft clicking sound as he locked it. As he turned towards Georgie his eyes traveled from her feet to her face.

"Was it long?" He murmured, moving slowly towards her. She giggled.

"It certainly seemed so."

"Are ya impatient private?"

"Impatient?"

"Impatient." Elvis said now standing in front of her. He was almost trembling with restraint but this was so much more exiting. Georgie gave him the once over from head to toe and with a crooked smile, reached up to fondle his shirt collar.

"I reckon I am captain."

"Wha' can we do about that?" He said. She could feel the vibration of his velvet voice so close to her. His eyes were sparkling like chocolate diamonds. Georgie felt a red hot blush infuse her body as she watched him moisten his lips with his tongue.

"We're gonna have to be quiet." She whispered with glee as she slowly undid Elvis' shirt one button at a time….her eyes trailing down his chest as she went. His eyes flashed like fire light.

"Well…..keep that in mind when ya start teasin me again." He said as he began to twirl a length of her hair around a finger. She looked up at him. Her eyes were pure mischief and heated. The corners of his mouth were tugging helplessly, then the grin finally erupted. Georgie grinned as well with a self-satisfied edge as she pulled his shirt open and off of his shoulders. He stood there, loving everything she was doing to him and plotting his contribution to their night of passion. This afternoon ended up being an unexpected whirlwind for Elvis. Tonight would be different. He promised her _all_ night. Georgie was wearing a v-neck top and Elvis began to finger the rim of the v, sliding inside under the fabric….the touch was so light and causing goosebumps to rise on her body. He knew the effect he was having on her and began to trail his finger to her collar bone….then the crook of her neck. Georgie thought she would collapse from the sensation, her legs felt so rubbery…and then Elvis said, "About this afternoon….." and he began to kiss her, gently lifting her top away from her. It was maddening as he slowly walked her backwards towards the bed and leaned down to switch the light off. It was payback time and Georgie knew it, she giggled as Elvis took control...

 **Probably one more chapter to go here, then I plan to return to "Covert Action." This story is on-going however. This is not the end. I enjoy building their back history because my stories are interdependent and events may be drawn from their previous experiences. As always, I hope you enjoy! Xx**


	20. Chapter 20 The Measure of Love

**Greetings readers!**

 **Hope your weekend is fab thus far!**

 **x**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Measure of Love**

It was well into the night…..and there had been no pounding on the wall….or knocks at Georgie's bedroom door….Had they succeeded in their endeavor to "be quiet?" Georgie had herself lazily draped across Elvis' body, touching his face with her fingertips, then raking them through his hair. They had just settled down after their latest heated joining and Elvis wondered…where Georgie had been all of his life? He tucked strands of hair behind her ear and leaned forward to kiss her….."I love ya." He said deeply. Georgie looked at him, her eyes bright and hazy at the same time after their lovemaking. Elvis was the most amazing man she had ever met….and she knew she could never live without him….

Xxxxx

" _What?!_ What was that?!" Max grumbled as he startled awake. Grace was wide-eyed lying on her side of the bed with her hands tucked under her head. "Mum? Did ya hear that?" Grace pressed her eyes shut.

"Go to sleep. It's over now luv."

 _"What?"_ No... That would not do…..Max Lane slid himself back against the headboard. "What the _fuck_ was it? Sounded like someone was in pain!" His eyes darted about the room and he reached over to turn the lamplight on. He was just about ready to jump out of bed when Grace rolled over and caught his arm.

"It's fine hun. Believe me, what ya heard had _nothing_ to do with pain." Grace's eyes widened thinking perhaps she said too much.

"Was it the neighbor's damn cat again?"

"No…No, wasn't the cat." Grace said rolling her eyes at her husband. "Go back to sleep. Now….while it's still quiet."

Xxxxx

Finally the two lovers succumbed to sleep. They both knew it would be a night to remember….and were blissfully entangled in an embrace. The bed linens were askew and their bodies scantily covered by the top sheet. Their breathing was slow and deep. Georgie thought she was dreaming when she heard a male voice speaking a language she did not understand. The sound was rumbling into her ear despite her head comfortably nestled against Elvis' chest. Her eyes popped open!...She could feel his hyperventilations and looked up. Elvis' head was thrashing against the pillow…his body becoming more and more tense. Georgie immediately sat up. He was having a nightmare. "Elvis…" She said, softly touching his leg, wanting to wake him, but thought better of it. If he was having a flash back she was afraid he would awaken and become violent. Obviously he was reliving _something._ She knew he would never consciously hurt her, but she also knew if he were startled awake he might lash out at the intruder. It struck Georgie that Elvis probably needed to decompress, whether he would admit it or not. In all due respect his mission was shorter then even he had anticipated. Obviously it had been quick and deadly. Elvis could not and would not talk about it, but something happened that penetrated his psyche now. Watching him like this pained her heart. "Oh Elvis…" She whispered.

All of a sudden…he shot bolt upright…..awake but not immediately aware of his surroundings. Georgie jumped and watched him intently. In short order he became acutely aware of her sitting next to him….staring at him. He blinked furiously, then shook his head.

"You okay?" She asked softly. He took both hands and vigorously rubbed his face. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and she could see he was trying to control his breathing. He looked at her warily. "Elvis. You were dreamin." His eyes darted around the room then came to rest on Georgie again. She had never seen him like this before….In an instant he tossed what little sheet was left on the bed aside and got out. He never said a ward as he tensely walked across the room, raking a hand through his hair, then swiped down his face. He sucked in a deep breath then forcefully released it. Georgie slowly stood up. "It's Okay Elvis. It was a dream."

He kept his back to her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was it?" He mumbled so softly she could barely hear him. Georgie knew what it was like to have night terrors after combat. She had plenty after her tour with Elvis in Afghanistan. Because he was SAS did not grant him immunity by any means. In fact, Georgie reckoned, Elvis probably had a bank of terrors tucked away in his mind, for the type of action he was involved in. She always marveled at his ability to remain calm and control his demeanor despite having a passionate nature. But her heart was bleeding for him now, seeing him go through this, not quite knowing how to comfort him.

Elvis was stood alone, starkers, utterly vulnerable and he did not seem to care in the least. She took small, measured steps towards him and touched him lightly on the arm. He was staring out the window into the blackened night. Georgie gave him a side long glance, then planted a kiss on his back as she moved to stand next to him, all the while running a hand up and down his back They watched each other's reflection in the window. "I love you." She finally said, leaning into him. Elvis looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Did I hurt ya?"

She watched him, the pain in his eyes making her chest constrict. "No. I am fine. You never touched me." She said, continuing to caress him.

"Did I say anythin?"

"Well…yeah…but not in English. So I have no idea what ya were sayin."

He let out a short, breathy laugh. "I'm sorry George."

"What for?"

He gave her a look….

"Elvis. It's fine. It's happened to me loads. I can't tell ya how many times."

He smiled and gently touched the side of her face. He nodded then and broke away from her.

"Do ya want to talk about it?" She was surprised he withdrew.

"Nah." He said, picking the sheet up from the floor.

"It might help." She said trying to get close to him again.

"I think not." He said snapping the sheet in the air.

"Was it about the mission?"

"Affirmative." There he was….the detached captain. Georgie could feel him distancing himself from her, even though he answered honestly. She began to tighten the sheet on the bed and fluff the pillows, any diversion to keep the conversation going. It seemed Elvis had to be in motion and Georgie knew he was so compacted deep down inside. He flapped the sheet again and it fell on top of the bed. Georgie put her hands on her hips and looked at him. They were working together to make the bed right…..why could they not work together to ease Elvis' distress?

"There. Done. Care to inspect captain?" Georgie quipped with just a twinge of an edge to it. Elvis just looked at her. Zero emotion on his face. A shock of dark hair had fallen onto his handsome face and Georgie could actually feel the devastation emanating from him. This was so not what she expected tonight and was certain not for Elvis either. But…..their military lives were complicated. She was set to deploy in a day and all she and Elvis would have yet to share was tomorrow…Georgie considered that…..frankly…..this was a snapshot of what their lives together would be like. Neither Elvis' or her family would ever understand what these two soldiers went through…

"Talk to me Elvis…..please."

"I can't George."

"Fuckin _bullshit_!" Georgie marched herself towards him. "You love me….but ya don't trust me!" she blurted out, unable to control her volume.

"I _can't_ tell ya! _Ya know that!"_ He shouted…

Oh yes indeed…..there was knocking at Georgie's door now. Intense knocking trailed with Max's bellowing voice….Elvis and Georgie looked at each other, thinking simultaneously: _fuck!_

"Dad…It's alright….go to bed."

"Georgie Lane! You open this door _now!_ "

Elvis grabbed the sheet back off the bed and wrapped it around his waist, then moved to be the one to unlock the door, but Georgie pushed him out of the way donning a bathrobe and did so herself.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Max seethed trying to look past his daughter.

"Dad….dad it's fine…really…Elvis had a nightmare…I'm fine…okay?... Yeah?"

Max looked past her and saw Elvis now sitting on the side of the bed. The kid had just come back from a tour of duty. Max had to acquiesce. He knew his daughter could hold her own.

"If I hear this shit again _he's_ hittin the couch!" Max said waving an accusing finger in the air.

"We're sorry dad. Please go back to bed." With that Max left. Georgie turned and looked at Elvis. He was looking down at his hands. She padded towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders then pulled him close to her. He put his arms around her and buried his head against her chest. She fondled his hair, soothing him. "Whenever you're ready…and it doesn't have to be now….I'm here for ya. I'll listen to _whatever_ you want to tell me...I love you more than anything Elvis."

"I know babe. I love you as well." He said, pressing his head in even deeper and losing himself in the warmth of her body and unmeasured love.


End file.
